Wreck-It, Rhonda
by U-Madder
Summary: Rhonda is the bad guy of Fix-It Felicia Jr. She wants to prove that she can be a hero, but nobody believes she can do it. Through the friendship of Vancent Von Schweetz, a glitchy character in the game of Sugar Rush, she learns what it really takes to be a hero.
1. Bad-Anon Meeting

**Summary: Rhonda is the bad guy of Fix-It Felicia Jr. She wants to prove that she can be a hero, but nobody believes she can do it. Through the friendship of Vancent Von Schweetz, a glitchy character in the game of Sugar Rush, she learns what it really takes to be a hero. **

**A/N: Basically, this is the movie but genderbent. The movie's plot hasn't changed that much, but I have changed a few things that may surprise some people later on. Also, I've changed the script slightly so that it fits in with the genderbent idea.**

**I'll give you all the links for the characters on deviantart as soon as I am allowed to list them properly. Just to let you know, I don't own any of the characters, or the characters genderbent names either.  
**

**Wreck-It, Rhonda**

**Chapter One**

**Bad-Anon Meeting  
**

"OK...where do I start? Right...I'm Wreck-It Rhonda. Hm, let's see. Well, I'm ten feet tall, I live in the dump and I'm the bad guy in my game, Fix-It Felicia Jr. Case you didn't notice from my title, I'm a wrecker; I wreck things, professionally. I'm kinda proud of what I do, but the thing is, wrecking isn't the name of the game; fixing is. That's where Felicia come's in; she's nice enough as good guys can get, but come on, if you've got a magic hammer from your mother, how hard can fixing my damage be? I'm not saying this out of jealousy or anything, but if Felicia was just a regular contractor plumber girl, I guarantee you, she would not be able to fix the damage that I do to the building as quickly. That's why our game's been popular for the past three decades; yeah, I know. Three decades. A lot has changed in that time. Others would say it's kind of sad, but truth to be told, it's kind of lucky. I mean, think about all those guys from Space Invaders. Boom gone. And what about those poor guys from Q*Bobbi. Gone too. I guess I should appreciate my thirtieth year anniversary here, but it's getting kind of hard to love your job when no-one seems to love you for doing it..."

Rhonda sighed, crossing her large arms over her chest. The other members of Bad-Anon nodded in agreement, "Nice share, Rhonda," Cindy, the orange Pac-Girl ghost state, "Truth to be told, we've all gone through what you're experiencing now. Just ask Zingief."

"Hello, I am Zinfief, I am bad guy." The thick, female Russian accent of Zingief was the new center of attention, "Rhonda, I can relate to you; I crush girls head like sparrow between thighs, and think, '_Zingief. Why are you bad? Why can't Zingief be good?' _I give a long thought about that, and realize that is why I crush girls head like sparrow between thighs. But then, I think, Zingief, just because you are bad guy, doesn't mean you are bad _guy_."

The others nodded their heads in agreement once again, "Yeah...I guess..." Rhonda sighed.

"Rhonda, we've been asking you to come here for years. Why is it on this particular night that you decide to show up?" Cindy asked.

"Well...I don't know...maybe it's something to do with my game's thirtieth anniversary..."

The others muttered pleasing comments, "Oh, happy anniversary Rhonda." Samtien smiled, loosing her grip on her weapon.

"Thanks, Satan."

"Um...it's Samtien."

"Sorry."

"Zombi, bad guy!" Zombi slurred, changing the subject, leaning her head on Rhonda's arm, "Good! Bad! Argh! You must love you..."

Rhonda sighed once again; she couldn't keep anything else in anymore; she had to tell her associates what exactly was on her mind, "Look...I don't wanna be the bad guy anymore..."

Everyone gasped in shocked, "You can't mess with the program, Rhonda!" "You're not Going Turbo are you?" Were some of the comments.

"Look, does Going Turbo mean actually being shown attention for once? Huh, does it? Does it also mean getting a pat on the back and a slice of pie once in a while, and not being thrown off the roof? Does Going Turbo mean any of that!" Rhonda groaned, flapping her arms up and down dangerously.

"Rhonda, we understand how you feel. But, we can't change who we are. The sooner you understand that, the better off your game, and your life will be. Let's finish up with the Bad-Anon motto." Cindy finished.

"I'm bad, and that's good. I'll never be good, and that's not bad. There's no-one I'd rather be...then me." Everyone muttered the motto under their breath. Rhonda was the only who didn't participate.

"And, let's close up for the night!" Cindy exclaimed, turning on the deep blue lights that made up the whole maize in her game. The other Bad-Anon members slowly walked out of the ghosts small containment area, and towards the train that lead to Game Central Station.

**A/N: Right...kinda a short chapter, but the next one will be longer. Remember, this is just the intro. I'll post the next chapter as quickly as I can, OK? In the mean time...well...I'm not entirely sure. I still have to work out how I'm going to put all the parts of the story into chapters. **

**So, what did we all think, huh? Please tell me in reviews.**


	2. The Anniversery

**Summary: Rhonda is the bad guy of Fix-It Felicia Jr. She wants to prove that she can be a hero, but nobody believes she can do it. Through the friendship of Vancent Von Schweetz, a glitchy character in the game of Sugar Rush, she learns what it really takes to be a hero. **

**A/N: Heyo, everybody! Time for chapter two! Yay! I'm glad people like this story, so I decided to update as soon as possible! Less then a day! I'm so proud of myself!  
**

**Wreck-It, Rhonda**

**Chapter Two**

**The Annaversery**

Rhonda ran through the eight-bit maize of Pac-Girl, attempting to catch up with her other associates. However, something quickly caught her eyes. She ran back through the maize and picked up two cherries. Rhonda then realized that the train would be departing any minute to Game Central Station, so she didn't waste any more time.

Rhonda quickly hopped onto the end of the train. The short journey to Game Central Station consisted of many electrical sparks. Rhonda let out a couple of sighs, the cherries still clutched to her giant hands.

As the train stopped, everyone heard a mechanical female voice boom over the platform, **"Welcome to Game Central Station! Trains for all game destinations now aborting!"**

The heavy handed female giant stepped out of the train and slowly walked out of Pac-Girl's platform. However, as she was trying to get through the portal to Game Central Station, she was stopped by a Surge Protector. Rhonda never really liked these silly little spiky blue women with electrical clipboards, "Step aside, random security check."

"Ugh, you always stop me!" Rhonda groaned.

"I'm just a Surge Protector doing my job, Miss." The Surge Protector retorted, "Name?"

"TRON!" Rhonda angrily exclaimed; she would never admit it, but outside of her game, she had a pretty bad temper. It was in her code to have a bad temper.

"_Name?_" The Surge Protector added much more sarcasm then her last sentence.

"Ugh, Wreck-It Rhonda!" Rhonda just wanted to get this security check over with; the Surge Protector had stopped her so many times that it was ridiculous; she should of known Rhonda's name by now.

"What game did you come from?"

"Er, Pac-Girl?" Rhonda groaned.

"You didn't bring any fruit with you?"

Rhonda gritted her teeth; she sneaked the cherries behind her back, hoping the Surge Protector wouldn't notice, "Nope, no fruit."

"Anything else to declare?"

"I hate you."

"I get that a lot, proceed."

Rhonda was finally allowed to walk through the portal. She shook her head and began to slowly trod about Game Central Station. She chomped one of her cherries she had took from Pac-Girl. The heavy-handed giant tried to ignore all the glares and frightened stares she was given.

"Bad guy coming!" Somebody panicked. Many people cleared Rhonda's path; well, there was some good in that. She didn't have to scream at people to get them to move out of the way for her.

On the digital billboard, Sonica's whole body appeared, **"Remember, if you leave your game, stay safe, stay alert, and whatever you do, don't die, because if you die outside your own game, you don't regenerate; game over."**

Rhonda finally arrived to Fix-It Felicia Jr, her home. It always had been for the past thirty years. She sighed, about to walk through the portal until something caught her eyes; Q*Bobbi and the rest of her game companions sadly sat by the outside of the Fix-It Felicia Jr. game. A cardboard sign said, '**Game unplugged; please help.**'

Rhonda felt sympathy run through her veins; her face softened. She placed her last cherry in front of Q*Bobbi, "It's fresh...straight from Pac-Girl. Hang on you guys! I'm sure somebody will let you into their game eventually!" She smiled before running into the portal of her game. Well, she tried too.

"Name?" The Surge Protector asked once again, stopping Rhonda's path.

"UGH!"

* * *

Rhonda rode the tiny little tram back to Fix-It Felicia Jr. She pushed her over-sized body out of the kart and onto the small platform of the game. She sighed, and made her way towards the rubbish heap full of broken bricks and shards of glass; that was where she called home.

She had actually gotten used to it now, so it wasn't that uncomfortable for her. She spread a couple of bricks over her body, acting as a blanket. However, as she attempted to close her eyes, fireworks were being displayed.

"Huh, what?" Rhonda muttered. She opened her eyes. There, bursting with colors, were fireworks. Fireworks for a very special occasion. The thirtieth anniversary of Fix-It Felicia Jr. A flash of many different colors exploded into the sky once again, and Felicia's face appeared in firework form. Rhonda was speechless They hadn't even invited her, "They're having a party without me!"

What was even worse was that Pac-Girl was there, easily noticeable through the window, "Pac-Girl?! They invited Pac-Girl?! That cherry-chasing dot muncher isn't even a part of this game!"

Rhonda was burning in anger; she knew exactly what she had to do, even if that meant bursting into their party, uninvited.

Meanwhile, up on the highest floor of Niceland, the disco for the thirtieth anniversary of Fix-It Felicia Jr was lit up with bright, appealing colors. Many happy Nicelanders were happily eight-bit dancing up and down.

Fix-It Felicia cheerfully walked her way around the disco, happily smiling at everyone in her path, "Oh, save a dance for me, Felicia!" One Nicelander smiled.

"Al, be! Will do!" She giggled in her southern accent merrily gave a wide smile, before being dragged onto the dance floor. All the Nicelanders began to dance, hinting that Felicia should do the same, "Well, alright! What dance shall we do?"

"The Fix-It Felicia dance!" The Nicelanders shouted enthusiastically. Felicia responded to that by doing various movements that she performed in game. The other Nicelanders danced along with her.

"Fix-It Felicia! Fix-It Felicia!" They chanted as they danced along, happily mimicking the moves of their fellow repair woman.

The doorbell suddenly rang. Felicia giggled once again, "Ah, I bet that's Maria! Fashionably late, per the norm!"

"I'll get it! Doo, be doo be doo, be doo!" Niceland's mayor, Genesse, muttered happily on her way towards the entrance to the disco room. Nothing could annoy her today, nothing. She quickly opened the door, only to be greeted by a most horrific surprise, "It's Wreck-It Rhonda!" She screamed, slamming the door shut on Rhonda.

"She'll wreck the party!" One Nicelander shouted in fright, along with the other screaming Nicelanders.

"Felicia! You've got to get rid of her! She'll wreck everything!" Genesse said in a huff; she wasn't prepared to have Rhonda ruin the party.

Felicia hesitated; she was too nice to do a thing like that, even if Rhonda was the bad guy of her game, "OK...I'll go, talk to her..." She gritted her teeth nervously, before opening the double doors. Rhonda was still there, attempting to fake a smile at Felicia. Felicia slowly shut the doors behind her, "Um...hello Rhonda; how may I help you?"

"Oh, hey Felicia. Look, I just wanted to come up and check on you that's all. I kinda heard this big explosion coming out of the building earlier and wanted to see if you were alright." Rhonda lied; she didn't want to tell Felicia why she was really there."

"Oh...I wasn't really in danger...and, that really wasn't any explosion...you see, it was fireworks..." Felicia didn't want to upset Rhonda at the fact that the wrecker wasn't invited to the party, but Felicia knew anyway that Rhonda knew all about it.

"Oh...fireworks, huh? They can only be used for something special going on. So, what's going on up here?" Rhonda asked; neither one of the girls were that much of good liars.

"Um...you see, it's our game's thirtieth anniversary today and we plan to have many fireworks be produced and used today..."

"Oh man, is that today?" Rhonda pretended to be surprised; she knew very well that that day was the thirtieth anniversary of her game, "Boy, am I such an idiot, huh? Not even on track of my own holidays. Well, happy anniversary Felicia!"

"And to you too, Rhonda." Felicia responded in a polite manner. The girls looked at one another awkwardly for a little while, Felicia and Rhonda occasionally sighing.

"So, if it's our thirtieth anniversary, mind if I come in? I don't really want to cause you any trouble or anything..." Rhonda spoke up after a minute.

Felicia couldn't say no to that. What was good of being a good guy if she couldn't invite someone in for a party? "Um...well there's cake I think you'd enjoy..."

"Oh, brilliant!" Rhonda clapped her over-sized hands together, "So, let's just open this door and step through it!" She was rather happy of her accomplishment; she was finally inside the penthouse, finally taking part in Niceland's holidays, "Heyo, everybody!" She enthusiastically stated in the nicest way she could.

All the guests gasped. Rhonda, who wasn't paying attention, lifted her back up a little too high, bringing half of the ceiling down in the process. Felicia felt the ceiling crumble down onto her head. She died, much like she did in the game whenever Rhonda's wrecking had killed her in the game or when the flying birds crashed into her.

The Nicelanders all gasped once again. However, Felicia re-spawned back into action, "I'm OK, I'm OK, really." She reassured everyone else. The Nicelanders sighed with relief, "Now, you all know Rhonda."

"Hi." Rhonda muttered, a little quieter then last time. However, much to her distress, her massive weight caused the glass stairs to shatter into a million pieces. The Nicelanders gasped, like they hadn't done much that night, "Ah yes, Sam, Tina, Zach, Phoebe, Maurice and Big Genesse." She attempted to say some of the Nicelanders names with as much enthusiasm as she could.

"Why is she here?" Genesse, arms crossed, was certainly far from amused.

"Um...Rhonda won't be here for long; she's just here to have a peep at the cake. Don't worry. I'll fix any damage she does." Felicia whispered, making sure Rhonda wouldn't hear anything.

"Right..." Genesse muttered under her breath, "I'm still not so sure if she'll be an interference."

Rhonda ignored the many glares guests were giving her and instead, headed towards the cake that one of the Nicelanders had made. Felicia, Genesse and the rest of the Nicelanders followed along in fear.

"Wow, you've really outdone yourself, Maurice." Felicia congratulated her fellow Nicelander, Maurice, who had baked and decorated the cake. It was identical to Niceland.

Maurice smiled back at him, before facing the guests, "Every apartment is everyone's favorite flavor. No-one's is vanilla."

Rhonda looked at the top of the cake; mini icing sculptures of Felicia and the Nicelanders were placed at the top of the cake. Rhonda groaned, wondering where she was on the cake. However, that thought only lasted a couple of seconds, as she took a glanced at an icing sculpture of her, at the bottom of the cake, standing in the mud, holding a very angry expression.

"Hm...Maurice? What's the flavor of that mud I seem to be standing in?" Rhonda asked in the most politest way possible.

"Hm, oh, chocolate." Maurice attempted to not show any fear of being spoken too by Rhonda.

"Well, I've never really been a big fan of chocolate. And, you did say everyone's house was their _favorite_ flavor."

"Hm, well, I did not know that."

"And, er, one other thing, I think this guy would be much happier if we put up the top of the cake." Rhonda took the icing sculpture of her and placed it on top of the cake, "See, she's got a nice big smile now. And, to make room, we just put this little guy down there." She picked up the Felicia sculpture and put it in the chocolate mud.

The Nicelanders gasped; Genesse crossed her arms, "No, Felicia needs to be at the top of the cake because she's the good guy. You, on the other hand...well, there's no room for you on the cake. That's why you're at the bottom!"

"Well, maybe if we take this nice, shiny medal from Felicia and give it to Rhonda for once, huh? Then will there be room for me on top of the cake, huh?" Rhonda was beginning to loose her temper.

"No, we won't do that! Felicia gets her medal because she's done a good job fixing the damage that you wreck! That's why Felicia gets the medal! Because she is the good guy to the rest of us, unlike you!"

"How about we just eat the cake?" Felicia asked nervously; she didn't want any of this commotion going on.

Rhonda retorted, ignoring Felicia, "If I won a medal, would I finally be allowed on top of the cake? Would I finally be allowed up there with the rest of you guys!"

If you won a medal, we'd let you live up here in the penthouse. But it will never, ever happen. You're just the bad guy who wrecks the building!" Genesse snapped.

"No, I'm not!" Rhonda gritted her teeth angrily, clutching her fists together.

"Yes, you are!" Genesse replied, her arms still crossed.

"NO, I'M NOT!" Rhonda couldn't take it anymore; she had to let out her anger on something that wasn't a party guest; she would of liked to crush Genesse to a pip, but she couldn't. Not in front of everyone here. She crushed the next thing that was bothering her; the cake.

"My cake..." Maurice cried, holding his hands over the mini icing sculptures, the only evidence left of the cake. Felicia touched his shoulders, comforting him.

Cake was all over the walls and all over all the Nicelanders, preferably Genesse, "Yes. You. Are." She shook her head.

"Oh, just you guys wait!" Rhonda faked a smirk, "I am going to get the most shiniest, coolest medal you have ever seen, that'll make Felicia's medals whip their pants! Thank you for the wonderful party ladies and gentlemen and have a good night!" Rhonda stepped out of the disco room, breaking the stairs on her way again.

"Do you think she's serious?" Asked one of the Nicelanders.

"Come on, of course she's not serious." Genesse rolled her eyes; there was no possibility that Rhonda could ever win a medal.

**A/N: Next chapter introduces Hero's Duty. Well, I'm only planning on writing the fight scene when Moppet Girl plays it. Well, she'll be Moppet Boy in this fanfic. I also wanted to give her a name, just so you know in advance; Zoe for a girl, Zach for a boy. It's average, but it's a cool name.**

**Also, what did we think of this chapter? I totally enjoyed writing it. I'm finding it really fun to make a fanfiction adaption of the film, not to mention changing the scripts and the movie plot. (Well, the plot hasn't changed that much so far - but it will later on.)**


	3. Hero's Duty

**Summary: Rhonda is the bad guy of Fix-It Felicia Jr. She wants to prove that she can be a hero, but nobody believes she can do it. Through the friendship of Vancent Von Schweetz, a glitchy character in the game of Sugar Rush, she learns what it really takes to be a hero. **

**A/N: Yay! Chapter three! Boy am I glad people like this story! Next chapter, I promise you guys I'll post the links to the characters on deviant art. I also have to draw ALL the Sugar Rush Racers in genderbent form. Yay. I'll have fun these next few hours. Anyway, on with chapter three!  
**

**Wreck-It, Rhonda**

**Chapter Three**

**Hero's Duty**

"I've never been more serious in my whole life. That's why I came straight to you, Tipper." Rhonda slammed her hands on the table, "D'you think you've got any medals in here?"

"Hm," Tipper cleaned one of her root beer glasses, "I dunno, Rhonda. Oh wait, one sec." A bell was rang, which told Tipper that she needed to make a couple of root beers. She slid them down the table, "Sorry, where were we? Oh yeah, I'm not sure. But, there's always the lost and found. I'm sure there's some sort of medal in there."

"Thanks Tipper! I owe you one!" Rhonda smiled before making her way towards the lost and found area. She arrived in the spare room behind the bar. A fairly large wooden box was placed in front of her, "Hm...let's see...medal," She picked out a mushroom, "Nope," And threw that over her back, "Hm..." She held a exclamation mark, "Nah." She then picked out...Zingief's underwear, "Oh, Zingief! Gross!"

"We are humanity's last hope..." Rhonda heard someone mutter, "Destroy all Cy-Bug's...we are humanity's last hope...destroy all Cy-Bug's..."

"Huh?" Rhonda walked down the hallway, wondering where the noise was coming from. A slender-looking female clad in deep black metallic armor was hitting herself on the wall.

"UGH! IT'S THE SAME THING EVERY DAY IN HERO'S DUTY! CLIMB THE BUILDING, FIGHT BUGS! CLIMB THE BUILDING! FIGHT BUGS! AND ALL FOR WHAT? A STUPID MEDAL?!" She screamed, grabbing hold of Rhonda by the shoulders.

Rhonda couldn't believe what she was hearing; no...not about fighting bugs, but something about a medal. "Wait, did you say you get a medal?"

"Yeah."

"Is it shiny?"

"Well...yeah, it's kinda shiny-"

"Does it say hero on it?"

"Well...yeah, it does-"

"And I get this by climbing a building, right?"

"AND BY FIGHTING BUGS!"

"Right, right. So, can I go with you or something?"

"No way," The woman screamed, "Only the best serve in our core! And you, miss are not..." Before the woman could finish her sentence, she had drifted off to sleep.

Rhonda thought for a moment, and began to smirk. She picked up Zingief's spare underwear (or outerwear) and stared at the sleeping woman's uniform. She took off the uniform and put it on her. She put Zingief's underwear on the woman, and placed her inside a spare cupboard.

Rhonda raced out of Tipper's, uniform clad. Nobody would recognize her in this fancy stuff. Although...all that complicated, headgear was messing with Rhonda's head a little. She didn't really know where she was going. Not to mention it was a little tight on her.

"Duty, duty, duty, ah! Hero's Duty!" Rhonda exclaimed, finally finding the game portal for Hero's Duty.

She felt like she had tripped over something, "?%$!" She heard someone mutter in annoyance. It was Q*Bobbi.

"Oh, sorry Q*Bobbi," Rhonda apologized before lifting up her headgear, "It's me, Rhonda. Ssh...don't tell anyone I'm going to Hero's Duty." She giggled, before making her way once again into Hero's Duty.

"£$%?" Q*Bobbi asked herself.

Rhonda soon joined the crowed of the other army troops. She was one of them now. She attempted to copy their movements as they marched on to the train.

After a minute of fairly quick traveling, Rhonda and the other army troops arrived into Hero's Duty. Rhonda was full of excitement. She could barely contain herself.

"Alright, men, listen up," Rhonda heard someone demand. The other army troops saluted, "Fear is a four letter word, men. You wanna go pee-pee in your big-girl slacks, KEEP IT TO YOURSELVES!" He was tall, slender and blond, "IT'S MAKE YOUR PAPPA'S PROUD TIME!"

"I LOVE MY PAPPA!" Rhonda retorted, though no-one else did.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Litwaks' arcade, a couple of kids were riding down on their bikes. They couldn't wait for the arcade to open.

Mrs Litwak opened the door just as the children arrived at the arcade, "Welcome, kids! Come in, come in! And you too, there, young un'!" She laughed, welcoming an older person to the arcade.

A young, blond boy wearing blue glasses rushed towards the Hero's Duty game immediately. He put his quarters inside the machine and grabbed hold of a gun, '_On an unknown planet, a top secret experiment has gone horribly wrong. You are humanity's last hope._' The game stated.

Meanwhile, back inside Hero's Duty, The First-Person-Shooter robot came wheeling down the isle, "Ooh, robot."

'_Gameplay in three, two-_' The voice automated machine stopped at one. Commander Calhoun fired up his gun, "We are humanity's last hope. Our mission? Destroy all Cy-Bugs. You ready rookie? Let's find out."

"Sweet golden medal!" Rhonda muttered in excitement as the door raised, revealing a high-tech, incredibly dangerous and dark battle scene, many robotic bugs swarming around viciously.

"Oh, Mama." Rhonda screamed in fear. The army members ran out, guns loaded. Rhonda was forced to run along with them, forced to kill the Cy-Bugs.

She ran out in fear, working out a way to use her gun. The First-Person-Shooter robot pointed it's gun at whatever the boy behind it's screen did.

"Be careful, rookie, these monsters become what they eat!" Calhoun exclaimed, warning the gamer of what could happen.

Ironically, a Cy-Bug ate both of Rhonda's guns, and grew it on both of it's claws, "AH!" Rhonda screamed. She now had no weapons to use against the Cy-Bug. She ran around aimlessly, wondering on where the heck her medal was.

"Shoot the eggs before they hatch!" Calhoun stated, informing the gamer to shoot the Cy-Bug eggs.

The gamer did just that. Rhonda, meanwhile, noticed that the Cy-Bug she faced before was laying more eggs, "AH! THERE'S SOMETHING COMING OUT OF THAT BOTTOM!" She screamed once again; she didn't expect Hero's Duty to be like this at all.

Rhonda ran up to Calhoun and the First-Person-Shooter robot, "AH! WHO KNEW VIDEO GAME'S COULD BE SO VIOLENT AND SCARY?!"

The boy behind the screen performed a some-what confused look, wondering why the game was acting this way; it wasn't like video-game characters to scream that, especially in a violent, Halo-like video game.

"Get back in formation, Marykowski!" Calhoun gritted his teeth in anger. He coughed, knowing that _he_ had gone out of character, and hadn't stuck to the program, "Alright, rookie, the kitten-whispers and tickle fights stop now. Up there is the laboratory where more Cy-Bugs are contained. Your job is to get up to the top of the building-"

"Building!" Rhonda muttered, "I have to go up the building!" She ran towards the building, which, unknownst to her, had automatic doors that opened whenever someone would stand in the area.

More Cy-Bugs came flying out, which was too much for the gamer. A Cy-Bug fell on to the First-Person-Shooters screen, cracking the glass both on the inside and out. The boy screamed, then muttered angrily, "What a rip-off..."

Calhoun angrily stormed over to Rhonda as the First-Person-Shooter arrogantly stormed off, "Marykowski, what's the first rule of Hero's Duty!" It was more of a demand then a question.

"Um...no cuts, no buts, no cocoanuts?" Rhonda answered nervously.

"WRONG!" Calhoun retorted, "Never interfere with the First-Person-Shooter! I expected better of you, Marykowski! Now get back into formation! There's been another quarter-alert!"

"Yeah, like heck I'm gonna go through that again." Rhonda angrily mumbled. She certainly wasn't going through any of that ever again. And she thought wrecking a building for thirty years was hard.

**A/N: Yay! Finished this chapter finally! I found it a little hard writing the fight scene in Hero's Duty, because I've only watched the movie once, and got some of the script quotes from websites, so I'm not sure if it's correct. And that's the same with the order of events. I'm sorry if I screw something up. But, it's similar, right? **

**Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter!**


	4. Going Turbette

**Summary: Rhonda is the bad guy of Fix-It Felicia Jr. She wants to prove that she can be a hero, but nobody believes she can do it. Through the friendship of Vancent Von Schweetz, a glitchy character in the game of Sugar Rush, she learns what it really takes to be a hero. **

**A/N: Here's the link for the Sugar Rush Racers in genderbent form, and Fix-It Felix in genderbent form. Still haven't got permission to use Wreck-It Ralph in genderbent form, yet. Also, there's Calhoun in the corner of Felix's genderbent form. :) **

** art/Fix-it-Felicia-339562636 - Fix-It Felix Genderbent  
**

** art/Sugar-Rush-Genderbent-Part-One-361534382 - Most of the Racers in genderbent form - My Drawing, yay! (I still haven't done Snowanna, Gloyd, Rancis or Swizzle yet.)  
**

**Wreck-It, Rhonda**

**Chapter Four**

**Going Turbette**

The pre-teen boy who had just played Hero's Duty carried the rest of his money, looking for a game to play. He noticed a fairly attractive, gaming cabinet with many flashing lights, "Sugar Rush..." He muttered, "New racers everyday. Sweet. Hey, I get next game!" He exclaimed, placing a quarter on a spare surface.

"No way, Moppet Boy, we're gonna play all nine racers." Two girls knocked Moppet Boy's quarter off.

"OK...geez, sorry." Moppet Boy picked up his quarter, and continued to roam around until he noticed a retro, eight-bit arcade game, Fix-It Felicia Jr, "Hm. Worth a try." He mumbled, inserting his money into the money slot.

The familiar, eight-bit arcade music started up. All was going well until Rhonda's speechbubble appeared where Rhonda was stationed to stand. It said, 'I'm gonna Wreck-It!' However, it didn't seem like she was going to wreck anything at all.

"Hey, where's the wrecking-girl?" Moppet Boy asked himself.

Felicia ran along, sticking to the program like normal. She exclaimed, "_I can Fix-It!_" However, there was nothing to fix; everything was squeaky clean, nothing broken. Felicia yelped, "Rhonda...pst...quarter alert...get to position..."

Moppet Boy sighed, moving the joystick back and forward, which made Felicia jump up and down the building, attempting to fix the fixed windows.

"Where's Rhonda?" Maurice asked Genesse, "She should be here by now?"

"Ssh, stick to the program." Genesse mumbled back, attempting to be as quiet as she could, so Moppet Boy couldn't seem them talking, "Felicia, do something!" She shouted down to Felicia.

"I can Fix-It." Felicia mumbled back, although she wasn't entirely sure if she could. She slowly walked out of gaming position, "Rhonda," She mumbled, "Rhonda, Rhonda, Rhonda, RHONDA!" She screamed, running towards the brick pile that Rhonda lived in, "Where is she? Oh no! Maybe she's asleep! Oh no, she's not doing that either!"

Moppet Boy was shocked; the joystick was moving on it's own! That wasn't normal video game behavior. The game's were acting rather peculiar today.

"Mrs Litwak," Moppet Boy called.

"What's the matter, Zach?" Mrs Litwak walked over to where Moppet Boy was standing; she had known Moppet Boy for a while now, so she knew his name.

"Game's busted." Moppet Boy, or Zach, mumbled.

Mrs Litwak took one look at the game; there was no Rhonda, Felicia was screaming 'Rhonda' constantly, and the Nicelanders were running around like maniacs, "Ooh...game's gone cuckoo. Like my Papa. Well..." She mumbled disappointingly, "Maybe it's time to put ol' Felicia and Rhonda to rest. Like my Papa."

"Does that mean that the game's gonna be unplugged?" Moppet Boy asked.

"Well, I'll call the repairman in tomorrow, but if that doesn't work, then yeah, it's gonna be unplugged. Here's your money back, anyway." She took a quarter out of her money container which was connected to her belt.

"Thanks Mrs Litwak!" Moppet Boy smiled, before making his way to another game.

Mrs Litwak walked away for a moment, but then stuck a giant, orange sign over the game cabinets screen, which said, '**Game unplugged. Talk to me tomorrow.'**

The Nicelanders screamed in fear, running up and down like maniacs, much like they did when Moppet Boy had just played their game, "They're gonna pull our plug!" One woman shouted. "Without Rhonda, we're doomed!" Maurice declared.

"Now, now! I'm sure Rhonda fell asleep in the washer room at Tapper's again!" Felicia reassured, "See, there she is now!" He smiled, pointing to the tiny little tram that traveled to-and-from Game Central Station to Fix-It Felicia Jr. The Nicelanders followed Felicia to the train station.

However, it wasn't Rhonda, but Q*Bobbi, "Oh, it's Q*Bobbi. What brings you here, neighbor?" Felicia asked politely, a little dissapointed that Rhonda wasn't there.

"$%6!"

"What's she saying, Felicia?" Genesse asked in a panic.

"Stand by, my Q*Bobbese is a little rusty." Felicia replied nervously, "&^%?" She said in the foreign, abandoned language of Q*Bobbese.

Felicia thought for a moment, "Hm...oh,%^$?"

"*%$!" Q*Bobbi replied.

Felicia gasped, "&^*^?" She asked in a wide panic.

"%^$£!" Q*Bobbi nodded her head in fear.

Felicia gulped, "Oh no! Rhonda's gone Turbette!" Felicia exclaimed in a wide panic; the Nicelanders screamed, "And you said Rhonda's gone to Hero's Duty!"

Q*Bobbi nodded her head. Felicia was breathless. She couldn't believe Rhonda would go Turbette. She didn't even know why Rhonda went Turbette in the first place.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Hero's Duty, Rhonda had taken all her armor off, and was attempting to climb the ginormous building which held captive all the Cy-Bugs. She needed that medal, and didn't care what to do to get it.

Rhonda finally reached the top, "Phew, now to get that meda-" Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her; Cy-Bug eggs were all over the floor, waiting to be activated. In the middle of it all, was the medal, which was floating in a contained area, "Oh. Well this is gonna be hard." She mumbled.

Now, Rhonda wasn't very good with her footing, so she had to pay extra attention not to step on any Eggs. After a minute, she had finally arrived on the platform where the medal was, "Well, that was easy." Rhonda mumbled. She reached out and grabbed hold of the medal.

As soon as she touched it, a hologram of a female general appeared, "Congratulations, solider," She stated, "You have saved humanity from the disastrous and dangerous Cy-Bugs. You are humanity's new hero!" Suddenely, more holograms appeared, clapping Rhonda, "You will receive a medal for your courageous work."

Rhonda sighed heavily and happily, dreaming about what it would be like to walk into Fix-It Felicia Jr, wearing that medal around her neck. She would finally be allowed to live in the penthouse, and Genesse would be alone, living on Rhonda's old home, crying.

The medal was finally placed around her neck; as the other holigrams clapped her, she saluted all of them, "Thank you, thank you! At ease, soldier!" However, before she could continue her praise, she had accidentally stepped on a Cy-Bug egg. It hatched, looking rather cute at first, "Aw..." Rhonda mumbled, but only for a second. The Cy-Bug attacked Rhonda, sending her through the maize of Cy-Bugs, hatching them one by one.

"Being a hero takes courage, dignity, and most of all...bravery..." The female general hologram stated. Ironically, in that space of ten seconds, Rhonda had shown none of that.

She accidentally tripped into an escape pod, along with the Cy-Bug on her head, '**Escape Pod, activate.**' The machine declared. Rhonda was stuck inside the out-of-control spaceship, flying around at a tremendous speed. She sure hoped this would stop soon.

**A/N: This was a short chapter, but the next one's much longer, I guarantee you. So, what did we all think? I still don't think I wrote this very well, but it's you guys that tell me!**


	5. An Unexpected Arrival

**Summary: Rhonda is the bad guy of Fix-It Felicia Jr. She wants to prove that she can be a hero, but nobody believes she can do it. Through the friendship of Vancent Von Schweetz, a glitchy character in the game of Sugar Rush, she learns what it really takes to be a hero. **

**A/N: Nothing much to say here, except enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Wreck-It, Rhonda**

**Chapter Five**

**An Unexpected Arrival**

Meanwhile, back on the main platform of Hero's Duty, Commander Calhoun clutched his gun to his side, "Did you get a load of Marykowski?" One female solider asked the other.

"Yeah, boy she was screwing up much more then normal!" The other one giggled ecstatically. Calhoun turned around and glanced at both of them; however, he knew it wasn't right to shoot women.

"Shsh...Cy-Bug..." He muttered, firing up his gun. The other two women fired up their guns, too.

Suddenly, a shining hammer starting to glow as the automatic door shaft raised. A small, hopping noise could be heard from where Calhoun and the other two soldiers were standing. It was Felicia; she had came to find Rhonda. She couldn't just let her game be unplugged. She had to find Rhonda, even if that meant going into a game as dangerous as Hero's Duty.

"SHOOT, MEN, SHOOT!" Calhoun demanded, telling his two soldiers to shoot the organism that had somehow strode into their game. He, and the other two women, began to shoot Felicia.

Felicia screamed, hopping all over the large, frame of the automatic door shaft. Various hopping noises could be heard. Calhoun stormed over to Felicia; he wasn't used to imposters, "Stick tiddly wink, pite-size?" He asked, pointing his gun to Felicia's chest; of course, he wouldn't shoot now. This was a woman he was talking too.

Felicia somehow knew what this questions meant, as she replied, "I-I'm Fix-It Felicia Jr, sir, from the game, Fix-It Felicia Jr..." She trembled, before taking a closer look at Calhoun's face, "Jiminy, Jaminy...look at that high definition, your face...it's so handsome..." She sighed heavily.

Calhoun's face softened for a moment, but then he became tough again, "Flattery don't charge these batteries savillian, now state your business!"

"Um...well, I'm looking for my college, Wreck-It Rhonda." Felicia replied.

"Never heard of her." Calhoun mumbled coldly.

"Well, Q*Bobbi saw him come in here." Felicia defended her opinion. She was sure Rhonda was in here; Q*Bobbi was a dear friend of Felicia, and would never lie to her.

"Impossible, nothing ever gets past me-" Before Calhoun could continue his sentence, a giant spaceship came cruising down at a tremendous speed, "THE ESCAPE POD!" Calhoun shouted, "WHO'S IN IT?!"

It slowly flew past Felicia and Calhoun; Rhonda could be noticed inside, screaming, a Cy-Bug clutched to her face, "Rhonda!" Felicia said in worry, "The Cy-Bug." Calhoun said bitterly through gritted his teeth.

The spaceship escaped Hero's Duty, and then, arrived in Game Central Station. It certainly wasn't on cruising speed anymore; it bounced all off the walls, stumbling into a rather surprised Surge Protector, who straightened her glasses. The spaceship then flew into a random game Rhonda wasn't even sure of.

Inside the spaceship, Rhonda was screaming her head off; the Cy-Bug had just grown bigger, "WHAT? DID THAT THING JUST GET BIGGER?!" Rhonda asked herself, in shock.

Finally, the spaceship arrived into the unknown game. It didn't fly for much longer after that, as the air shaft absorbed some sort of candy. It cluttered up the spaceships engine, causing it to crash on some unknown surface. It felt a little bit like cake, but Rhonda didn't care at that moment.

As it crashed, the eject seat was activated; Rhonda had been pushed out of the seat, along with the Cy-Bug, who drowned in a taffy swamp beneath a tree. Rhonda had fell on a peppermint-like tree, "Ha, ha! In your face!" She pointed at the Cy-Bug, who had just drowned, "Now...where am I?" She asked herself in confusion. Suddenly, her eyes stumbled upon a ginormous flat, sparkly green sign which was placed on the surface which said, '_Sugar Rush._'

Rhonda looked around in curiosity; her eyes fell on a pure white, castle and many little candy go-karts racing faster then Felicia did when she traveled up the building. What was most annoying was the girly little Japanese song, "Oh, no. It's that candy-go-kart game over by the Whack-A-Mole. I've gotta get outta here." She rolled her eyes.

"Just need my medal and-oh no!" She panicked; her medal was no-where to be found. She turned around; the medal was hanging on a high branch on one of the candy-cane trees, "Aw, no!" She groaned, "How'd it get up there?!" She asked herself.

Well, she had to get on with it if she wanted to get special treatment from Felicia and the Nicelanders, and that meant climbing up that tree to get the medal.

Rhonda settled her eyes on a large, taffy swamp with many large gummies that represented stepping stones. That didn't look easy to get across. Well, she had to try. Rhonda held her breath and jumped on to the first gummie. Then the next. Then the next. The last one slipped and skidded a little, but Rhonda grabbed hold of the tree just in time.

Next, she climbed the tree; it seemed pretty easy. She was grabbing branch after branch. She smiled, thinking this was getting quite easy. However, she was wrong. Dead wrong.

"Hi, Miss!" A squeaky, little high pitched voice spoke to Rhonda; Rhonda slid down the tree in a panic, "Hallo!" The little boy spoke again. He had candy covered black hair, hazel eyes, and wore a teal hoodie with brown shorts and white and teal stockings.

"Oh, hey kid. You scared me." Rhonda replied.

"What's your name?" The boy asked once again.

"Rhonda, Wreck-It Rhonda." Rhonda replied once again, before reaching out to grab the next branch.

"You're not from here, are you?" The boy gave a little smirk.

"What? Well, no. I mean, I'm not from right this area right here. Y'know...I'm just doing some routine candy-tree trimming. You might wanna stand back. In fact, this whole area's closed while we're trimming-" Rhonda lied; she knew how children could be gullible.

"Who's we?" It seemed like this little boy was much more intelligent that Rhonda thought.

"Um...candy-tree department." Rhonda thought of another lie.

"Oh. Where's everybody else?" He asked. It didn't seem like he was buying this lie at all.

"Oh, it's just me today." Rhonda replied.

"So, you just meant like the royal-we?" He asked.

"Yep...that's right..." Rhonda mumbled before grabbing hold of another branch; she was happy to finally get rid of this annoying boy. '_Now, time to get that medal'_ She thought. However, that idea was soon broken.

"Hey," The boy appeared again, this time, on the branch above Rhonda, "Are you a hobo?" He asked with curiosity, his whole body upside down.

This boy was really getting on Rhonda's nerves now, "No. I am not a ho-bo, but I am busy, so will you just-"

"What was that? Didn't hear ya? Your breath is so bad it made my ears numb!" He smiled sheepishly and cheekily.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice-" Rhonda groaned.

"I'm triyng to be nice." The boy mimicked.

"You're mimicking-"

"You're mimicking me."

"OK," Rhonda gritted her teeth, attempting to control her anger, "That was rude, and this conversation is over-"

"And this conversation's over." The boy smirked, continuing to imitate Rhonda. Rhonda rolled her eyes and continued to grab hold of the next branch. The boy turned himself upright, "Er, I wouldn't grab that branch if I were you." He smirked, checking his nails, which was a rather weird action for a boy.

"I'm from the candy-tree department so I know what I'm-" Before Rhonda could finish her sentence, she had grabbed hold of a branch that somehow disappeared into thin air, "AH!" She screamed, wondering what just happened. She clutched a branch below the boy.

"It's a double stripe," He clearly stated, "Double stripes break, ga-doi! Hey, why are your hands so freakishly big?" He smirked, pointing at Rhonda's giant wrecking-hands.

"Uh, I dunno, why are you so freakishly annoying?" Rhonda retorted, asking back a similar question.

The boy ignored this, and instead, asked, "Well why are you so freakishly-oh, sweet mother of monkey-milk, a gold coin!" His eyes fixed on the medal that was up on the highest branch. He quickly stood up.

"Huh? That's mine!" She screamed.

"Race you for it!" The boy laughed, quickly jumping his way at the top of the tree. Rhonda followed along as quickly as she could. However, it was no use, as the boy managed to get hold of the medal before Rhonda, "The winner!" He happily declared.

"Hey, give it back, give it!" Rhonda demanded in anger; she couldn't believe such a cute little boy could be such a nuisance. Rhonda quickly pulled the boy back, which resulted in him letting go of the medal, "Yes!" Rhonda shouted in sheer delight as she clutched the medal.

"Double stripe!" The boy shouted; Rhonda fell down the tree, which resulted in her letting go of the medal. The boy managed to catch the medal once again.

Finally, the chase was over, and that little boy had won the small race; Rhonda was practically in tears as the boy hopped down to the surface, smirking while he clutched the medal in his tiny hands, "P-Please give it back..." She demanded, "You see, I'm not from the candy-tree department."

"Lying to a child. Shame on you, Rhonda." The little boy smirked, spitting on the medal and cleaning it with his sleeve.

"B-But I'm not lying about my medal, it's my medal! You see, it's my ticket to a better life-"

"Yeah, well now it's m-m-mine." When the boy spoke, something rather unusual happened; his code split apart, and created blue pixels. His code soon came back together after a moment, "See ya, chum!" He smirked, happily hopping on the stepping gummies, and ran off.

"I'll find you! I will find you!" Rhonda warned; and that was the truth, too.

"DOUBLE STRIPE!" The boy said, a second too early; the tree branch disappeared again, and this time, Rhonda fell into the taffy swamp.

"You know where to hide!" She shouted as she raised from the taffy swamp, covered in taffy. She would make sure that she would get that medal, and that annoying boy, back.

**A/N: That was a really fun chapter to write! Really, it was! I was looking forward to writing the first interaction between Rhonda and Vancent! Anyway, R&R, and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


	6. The Glitch

**Summary: Rhonda is the bad guy of Fix-It Felicia Jr. She wants to prove that she can be a hero, but nobody believes she can do it. Through the friendship of Vancent Von Schweetz, a glitchy character in the game of Sugar Rush, she learns what it really takes to be a hero. **

**A/N: I'm so happy people loved the previous chapter, so, I decided to update in less then twenty-four hours! Yay! I'm also happy people are looking forward to the Sugar Rush Racers in genderbent form, because I'm also looking forward to writing them! Also, all the racers say at least one line, and that includes the re-colors! (See what I meant in the first chapter with the script and story changes?)**

**Wreck-It, Rhonda**

**Chapter Six**

**The Glitch  
**

Back outside of Sugar Rush, the Surge Protector lead Felicia and Calhoun outside the portal to where Rhonda had unexpectantly arrived into, "Came flying into this sweet little game right here." The Surge Protector straightened her glasses, even though they weren't crooked at all, "Not sure why though. It seemed like she didn't even know what she was doing in that thing. Mind you, this is Wreck-It Rhonda we're talking about here..." She mumbled.

"Hm..." Calhoun tapped his chin, "There was a Cy-Bug on that shuttle...hm..." He thought for a moment, before settling on a decision, "We're going in there; that Cy-Bug will devour Sugar Rush like a cuckoo kippit in a roster tree..."

"What was that now?" Felicia asked in curiosity; she had known this man for five minutes, and already, she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Do you even know what a Cy-Bug is?" Calhoun snapped, immediately changing the subject. He took Felicia by the shoulders, stopping her from escaping. Of course, his grip wasn't tight, as he didn't want to hurt Felicia.

"I can't say that I do, sir..." Felicia.

Calhoun sighed and let go of Felicia, "I never thought it would come to this. Look, a Cy-Bug is like a virus; they don't know they're in a game. All they know is eat, kill, multiply. The Cy-Bugs will consume Sugar Rush. And do you think they'll stop there?"

"Yes!" Felicia exclaimed.

"Wrong; viruses do, not stop!" Calhoun took Felicia's shirt collar, "Once they destroy Sugar Rush they'll travel from game to game, until this arcade is nothing...but forgotten dreams..." He said coldly, before walking through the portal to Sugar Rush.

"Gee, is he always this intense?" Felicia asked one of the Hero's Duty soldiers.

"It's not his fault," She replied, "He's programmed with the most tragic back-story...it was on the wedding day...he was going to get married to Dr. Bethany Scott...however, he was too enticed in her eyes to not perform a security check...when they were pronounced husband and wife, a Cy-Bug came in...it ate Bethany whole, which caused Calhoun to become traumatized...for life..."

Calhoun became breathless as the soldier finished her story; his mouth was wide-open. He soon shook his thoughts off and opened up a hover-board.

"Wait? You're going on your own?" Felicia asked as she strode into the room.

"It'll be dangerous tracking that Cy-Bug...if you get killed, you won't regenerate..." Calhoun spat, firing up his gun.

"Well, neither do you, sir. And anyway, it is my job to fix what Rhonda wrecks. So, I am coming with you." Felicia stubbornly retorted.

Calhoun turned his face from Felicia and pointed to an empty area on the hover-board. Felicia giggled with delight and hopped on to the hover-board. Calhoun gave one kick of the board and away they went into the portal of Sugar Rush.

* * *

Back inside Sugar Rush, the daily race after gaming hours had started. Racers had parked their karts by the sugary starting line. A small, strawberry theme platinum blond boy walked cockily along the path of where the other racers were. He took out a lollipop from his mouth, smirked, and put it back in again. When he arrived with the other racers, he high-fived a small, birthday cake green haired boy.

"Citizen's...of Sugar Rush..." A small, red gumdrop said sourly.

The little boy who had previously stolen Rhonda's medal hid behind a stall, "Just in time." He smiled, putting on his red goggles and his hoodie over his head.

"All hail the rightful ruler...Queen Candy..." She muttered, like she wasn't even enthusiastic about introducing the race.

"Hello my loyal thubjects! Have thome candy!" A wacky, old woman wearing royal robes jumped out behind the curtain she was standing behind. She threw out pieces of candy to all the inhabitants of Sugar Rush, "Thank you for that thurring introduction, Thour Belle." She patted Sour Belle on the head. Sour Belle jumped back behind the stall.

"Now, now, thettle down everyone. Thank you to today's avatars, it has been a wonderful day of racing, it has! But now it's time to wipe that slate clean, and decide our next roster!" The racing roster which held nine characters on it was wiped clean, "Now, this is a race where we pay to play - we all know this - the fee to compete is one gold coin." She held a a gold coin, "From your previous winnings, which, ha, of course, I have! Ha, let me go first!" She threw the coin down on to a small, circular eject platform. It jumped up into the sky and fell into the giant cup at the top of the trophy.

"Queen Candy!" The race announcer exclaimed.

The other racers qued up, taking turns to throw their coins into the trophy. First was the small, platinum blond boy. He threw his coin in the trophy. After a moment, his name came up on the big screen which showed all the racers.

"Toffyta Muttonfudge!"

Toffyta jumped up into the sky and exclaimed, "Stay sweet, everyone!"

After that, all the other racers took turns of throwing the coins into the trophy, and then, all ran off to their karts.

"Adbeezlon Winterpop!"

"Gleyda Orangeboar!"

"Crumbledon Di Caramello!"

Meanwhile, unknownst to the other racers, Rhonda was walking slowly, but surely to the racetrack, covered in sticky green taffy, "Wait till' I get that little crumb-snatcher..." She muttered.

"Torvald Batterbutter!"

"Sticky Wipplesnit!"

"Citruselon Flugpucker!"

"Nougestion Bramblestain!"

The boy who had stolen Rhonda's medal wheeled his homemade kart up to the starting line; he covered it with a cloth, so nobody would notice an extra kart at the starting line.

"Minton Zaki!"

"Snowdon Rainbeau!"

"Rancesca Fluggerbutter!"

"Juboldon Bing-Bing!"

A small, red-headed boy jumped up and down with excitement, "Oh yeah!" He shouted, running next to his kart.

"Swizzalinda Malarkey!"

The boy whole stole Rhonda's medal was behind the birthday cake themed racer, clutching the medal, "Candlehead!" The announcer exclaimed.

The boy sighed, and kissed his medal goodbye. He threw it on the eject platform, hoping it would fall into the trophy. It was ejected to the trophy, but wheeled around the outside of it for a moment.

"Thour Belle, who's that last one?" Queen Candy asked her diminutive sidekick.

Finally, the coin fell into the trophy, and the boy became excepted into the race, "Vancent Von Schweetz!" The announcer declared, which seemed to surprise everyone.

"Yippe!" Vancent jumped happily up and down, his goggles and hoodie falling off in the process, "I'm in the race!" He declared happily, however, his pixels separating for a moment once again as he began to jump.

"Vancent?!" Queen Candy asked in a panic.

Toffyta Muttonfudge pulled the cover off Vancent's kart, "Ugh, the glitch!" He sneered, "He's built another kart!" He declared to the other racers. The other racers screamed, some rolling their eyes in a huff, too.

"Not another one!" Rancesca rolled her eyes.

The inhabitants of Sugar Rush screamed in a panic. Vancent's eyes widened; he didn't mean to cause any harm to anyone. Queen Candy reassured everyone, "Now, now, don't panic! Um...security!" She screamed.

Two doughnut police officers came out of the stall underneath Queen Candy's speech making area, "C'mere, kid!" One said, whacking her club against her hand. She was a shorter and stubbier one-hole doughnut.

"We're not gonna hurt ya, ya little creak!" Another one said, whacking her club against her hand; she was an eclair, although she had vanilla icing.

"Whoa!" Vancent shouted, jumping away from the officers. He glitched his way to floor, and ran along the lines of the other racers, who sneered and jeered at him.

Vancent had almost made it to his kart when-

"You," Rhonda declared, her voice muffled through taffy, unknown that she was frightening everyone, "Give me back my medal right now!" She demanded. Vancent glitched in fright, his mouth wide open.

Everyone else screamed; the racers fled in a panic, "What was that?" Citrseuson asked Torvald.

"No idea, but I'm glad we're going!" Torvald replied, following his friend.

"What is that?" Queen Candy asked herself through the microphone.

"Run away!" Vancent said to himself in fright. He ran away from Rhonda, as fast as his short, stubby legs could carry him. He ran past the officers, and snuck underneath a stall, "Phew..."

"ARGH!" Rhonda screamed in anger, lifting up the stall. She was certainly not in the mood for this; she wanted that little crumb-snatcher to give her medal back.

"Whoa!" Vancent shouted once again, running underneath all the stalls. Rhonda retorted to that by lifting them up, too, causing the poor supporters of the racers to topple over. Rhonda then knocked over a tower with a cupcake on top.

Rhonda had finally cornered Vancent; however, the cupcake she had knocked over just moments before fell back down on her, "Can't move." She jittered, her arms and legs practically captivated within the cupcake.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Vancent laughed, knowing he had won once again. He ran off enthusiastically.

"Now we've got it." The tall eclair cop smirked, pushing her hat up. The two brainless officers ran quickly over to Rhonda.

"Ah, good, the cops! He went that way-" Before Rhonda could continue, the officers had began hitting her, "Huh, what are you doing?!"

"Hold still! Take that!" They retorted.

Queen Candy looked around her racetrack in shock; nothing like this had ever happened before, "Ha, don't worry, the monsters been clocked! Don't worry! We will have our Random Roster Race before the arcade opens!"

"And I'm in it." Vancent smirked from behind Queen Candy's kart. He ran off as quick as he could to his own kart, and pedaled it away. He couldn't believe he was in the race.

"There's no way that I am racing with that glitch," Toffyta angrily mumbled, crushing his strawberry lollipop in his mouth, "Rancesca, Candlehead, let's go; I'm gonna round up the racers." He acknowledged for his two friends to follow along with him.

"Thour Belle. That glitch can not be allowed to race!" Queen Candy smashed the microphone on the surface, startling Sour Belle, "And bring that thing to my castle!" She pointed at poor, poor Rhonda, who had been electrocuted.

**A/N: I'm so happy I got this finished within twenty-four hours. I also had fun writing all of the Sugar Rush racer names, and making them up (I kind of copied two or three from websites, but I made up the rest :) )**

**Also, here's King Candy, Sour Bill and Winchell & Duncan in case anyone was wondering :) Well, I couldn't get a link; just search Queen Candy or something until you get the picture of all four of them (if you can't, look on Tumblr for RiddleMeRoxy. She owns genderbent Wreck-It Ralph art.**


	7. Shakin' On It

**Summary: Rhonda is the bad guy of Fix-It Felicia Jr. She wants to prove that she can be a hero, but nobody believes she can do it. Through the friendship of Vancent Von Schweetz, a glitchy character in the game of Sugar Rush, she learns what it really takes to be a hero. **

**A/N: I've got nothing much to say in this A/N but enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Wreck-It, Rhonda**

**Chapter Seven**

**Shakin' On It**

"Oreo, Oreeeeeo! Oreo, Oreeeeeo!" The Oreo guards outside Queen Candy's throne room chanted, throwing their weapons about confidently; they didn't want their Queen to get hurt.

Rhonda, who was stuck inside a cupcake, and was covered in green, hardened taffy, was wheeled inside the throne room by the two doughnut cops. She was still asleep, being one of the after-affects of being electrocuted.

Suddenly, an elevator shaft lifted up, revealing Queen Candy driving her speedy little luxury kart. She parked it in her throne and took off her racing gloves and goggles, "Thour Belle, de-capisize this monster so we can see what we're up against here!" She jumped out of her kart/throne and walked towards Rhonda, Sour Belle, and the two officers.

"Mm...OK..." Sour Belle muttered bitterly; she took Rhonda's taffy-coated mask off, which woke up the frustrated wrecker.

"Milk my duds! It's Wreck-It Rhonda?" Queen Candy asked in surprise.

Rhonda had no idea how this woman could know who she was, so instead, she retorted, "Yeah, that's me, and who are you? The lady who makes the doughnuts?" The officers looked at each-other awkwardly, since they were doughnuts themselves.

"No, ha, ha, ha! I'm Queen Candy!" Queen Candy replied with enthusiasm.

"I see you're a fan of dark pink..." Rhonda, even though the Queen was a woman, wasn't sure why she would choose such a childish color for a palace.

"Salmon, salmon, it's obviously salmon-what are you doing here?" She immediately changed the subject; Rhonda wasn't entirely sure why, but she answered what the Queen asked.

"Look, your candiness, I'll just take my medal and go-" Before Rhonda could continue, the Queen had interrupted.

"Medal, wohoohoo!" Queen Candy exclaimed; Rhonda was certain this woman was off her head, "Bad guys don't win medals!" She giggled with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Well, this one did; I earned it over in...Hero's Duty..." Rhonda wasn't entirely sure if she should of told the Queen her business.

"Rhonda, you're not going Turbette are you?" Queen Candy's voice became dark.

"No, no, no! I'm not going Turbette-"

"Because, if you think you can take over my kingdom and my game, you've gotta another thing comin'!" The Queen suddenly became protective but strict over defending her kingdom.

"Easy, your candiness! I can't leave because one of your children of the candy corn took it away, and now, I can't find it!" Rhonda changed the subject to Vancent stealing her medal, hoping the Queen would sort it out.

"Children of the candy corn? None of my wonderful racers would-AH! The glitch! The coin he used to buy himself into the race, that was your medal?"

"What? Yeah, but can you get it back?"

"Ha, ha, no!" Rhonda was now convinced that the Queen was a psycho maniac, "I'm sorry Rhonda but, it's all code now! You can't get it back until someone wins the cup at the end of the race!"

"Well then maybe I'll just have to have a little talk with the winner then." Rhonda would do anything to get her medal back, even if that included hurting one of the racers.

"Is that a threat I smell?" The Queen retorted angrily, getting closer to Rhonda's face, and body odor, "Whoohoo, I can smell much more then a threat!"

"Look, I'm not leaving without my medal!" Rhonda was beginning to develop a dislike for everyone in this game now.

"Yes you are! Krispy, Krunchie, get her out of that cupcake, and on the first train home!" She pointed to the two doughnut officers, giving them an order, "Because, ha, if I ever see you here again, Wreck-It Rhonda! Ha, I'll lock you in my fungeon!"

"Fungeon?" Rhonda asked, a little shocked; she had heard of a dungeon before, but never, ever a fungeon. Now she was fully convinced this woman was insane.

"Fun-dungeon? See, it's a play on words? I-It's a fun-dungeon-never mind! Now, I've got a glitch to deal with, thanks to you!" She walked towards her kart and hopped inside it, "Goodbye Wreck-It Rhonda, it hasn't been a pleasure meeting you!" And with that, she drove away in the entrance that she came into the room.

The two doughnut officers walked over to Rhonda, who was still stuck in the cupcake, "This is hard as a rock." Krispy, the smaller doughnut, tapped the cupcake with her club.

"I can see that, you idiot. Get the candy-saw!" Krunchie, the taller doughnut rolled her eyes, telling the other officer what to do.

"Wait, what? Is that like a chain-saw or something?" Rhonda asked in a panic; it was definitely official, now; everyone in this game was off their head.

"No, not really." Krispy replied, firing up the candy-saw; it looked much like a chainsaw, but instead of a blade, all different types of hard candy sat upon it.

"AH!" Rhonda screamed, "I'll get outta this cupcake myself!" And with that statement, she attempted to hop away as fast as her hardened-taffy legs could carry her.

"She's gettin' away!" The officers both exclaimed in unison.

Rhonda, who didn't have anywhere else to go, jumped out of the castle walls. She broke through the white chocolate walls, falling on the floor at a vast impact, causing the cupcake and taffy to break off her; she was finally free to run as quickly as she could.

"She's escaped! Get the devil-dogs!" Krunchie exclaimed; they did just that, by getting hold of four bourbon-like police dogs. They barked loudly, managing to track Rhonda's sent with ease. They pulled the two officers along with ease, implying that they were pretty strong.

However, when they arrived to the chocolate lake, they couldn't find Rhonda anywhere; they had figured she had ran around the lake, so they both copied her _supposed_ actions. They both went around either way, attempting to find Rhonda.

Rhonda, however, was hiding underneath the chocolate lake, breathing through a peppermint candy-cane. When she heard the two doughnut officers leave the area, she rose from the lake, "Blah, I hate chocolate!" She spat, heading in a random direction in an attempt to find her gold coin.

The giant, somehow, had stumbled upon the racetrack, where all the children seemed to be. They were all driving in their karts, all heading the same direction, "The pot goes to the winning racers. Hey kids, can I talk to you for a second?" She followed them in secret, making sure they wouldn't see her.

Meanwhile, not far away, Vancent was busy in the junkyard fixing his kart to get ready for his big race later. Suddenly, he heard the rumbling of ten karts, all heading his way. He smiled as the kart skidded to a halt, one by one.

The racers all hopped out of their karts with dis-pleased expressions, crowding around Vancent. Rhonda squinted her eyes as she hid behind a small amount of candy, "It's that little crumb-snatcher." She gasped, foucasing her eyes on Vancent.

"Candlehead, Toffyta, Rancesca, you're all looking well. Came by to check out the competition, I see? Well, here it is, the Likkety Split!" He skipped with enthusiasm as he jumped inside his homemade kart

"Sheesh, it looks like he built it himself." Rhonda muttered.

"Built it myself," Vancent declared ironically, "Fastest power west of the Whack-A-Mole, check her out!" He began to pedal, and then, he squeezed the tiny little horn which was at the side of his where he was sitting. Adbeezlon and Juboldon rolled their eyes in exasperation.

"Oh Vancent," Toffyta shook his head, it's so...well, you." He attempted not to smirk, but however, Rancesca and Candlehead did, "But, you have to back outta the race. Yeah..." He took a lick of his lollipop.

"Oh, no I don't," Vancent replied, shaking his head, "See, I kinda payed my fee, and I'm on the board so yeah, I'm definitely racing." He smirked.

"Oh yeah, will Queen Candy said glitches can't race." Toffyta gritted his teeth, flicking his lollipop away.

"I'm not a glitch, Toffyta; I've just got pixlexia, kay?" Vancent looked a little hurt by what Toffyta had said.

"The rules are there for a reason, Vancent." Toffyta walked closer to Vancent and his kart, "To protect us." Toffyta smirked, "OK, now say I'm you. Thank fudge I'm not," That got a couple of laughs from the racers, "I'm in my weird little car, and I'm driving, and I actually feel kinda cool for once." He hopped into Vancent's kart and began to turn the wheel back and forward, "But then all of a sudden, oh, no, g-g-g-glitching!" He faked Vancent's glitch, tearing the wheel off the kart, "See, you're an accident just waitin' to happen!" He smirked, throwing the wheel at Vancent.

This gave the other racers an idea, "Oh no, I g-g-glitch too!" Juboldon smirked, whacking the hood off Vancent's kart.

Soon enough, all the other racers began to wreck Vancent's kart. Rhonda, who had been watching, shook her head, "Not cool." Now, she was a wrecker, but she didn't wrecking things for a bad cause, like destroying a fellow racers kart just because they slightly were different.

"H-Hey! Stop! You're breaking it!" Vancnet said in sadness, all while glitching tremendously, trying to pull away some of the racers from his kart. Finally, he managed to pull Toffyta away from his kart, "I just wanna be a racer like you guys!"

Toffyta squinted his eyes in anger, "You will never be a racer," He walked right up to Vancent's face, causing him to walk back in fear, "Because you're a glitch, and that's all you'll ever...be!" And with that last word, he pushed poor, poor glitching Vancent into a chocolate mud puddle.

That was it for Rhonda; she couldn't take it by just watching those despicable little children just wreck poor Vancent's kart, "Hey, leave him alone!" She screamed, causing the other racers to look her way, "ARRGH!" She ran down the hill in anger, thrashing her fists in anger.

"Let's get outta here!" Toffyta shouted, jumping into his kart. The other racers ran towards their karts in fright, and jumped into them.

"Yeah, no duh, Toffyta!" Gleyda remarked in anger, pointing at Toffyta, who was trying to start up his kart, "You're the one who got us into this in the first place!"

"Yeah," Snowdon added, "What's ya problem, huh Muttonfugde?"

"Nothing! But...look, you idiots, just drive! We'll talk about this later!" He screamed, finally starting up his kart. The other racers started up their karts and began to drive away from the junkyard.

"That'll teach you not to push others in the mud, argh!" Rhonda kicked the dust of the ground as Toffyta drove his long, bright hard candy pink kart away last. Suddenly, Rhonda turned around in sadness, to face a whimpering Vancent, who had brushed the chocolate off him.

"What are you lookin' at?" Vancent mumbled, still in tears. He walked towards his destroyed kart.

"You mind sayin' thanks, you rotten little thief-" Before Rhonda could continue her rant, Vancent had rudely interrupted her.

"I'm not a thief; I was just borrowing your coin, I was gonna give it back to you as soon as they won that stupid race." Vancent turned his face from Rhonda, kneeling down next to his kart.

"It is not a coin; it is a medal!" Rhonda remarked.

"Coin, medal, whatever, go back to your own dumb game and win another won." Vancent shook his head; Rhonda didn't care that Vancent was upset about his kart being wrecked. All she wanted now was her medal.

"I can't. I didn't win it in my game, I won it in Hero's Duty." Rhonda replied in anger.

For some peculiar reason, Vancent began to laugh, "Pfft! Hero's Doody?" He asked, smirking, "Ah, you better watch where ya steppin', a game called Hero's _Doody_!"

"Ugh," Rhonda couldn't believe how annoying and immature this kid was, even if he _was_ a kid; he was acting very annoying for someone his age, "It's not that kind of Duty-"

"One moment, one moment," Vancent interrupted again, "Why did the Hero flush the toilet?" He asked, implying it to be a joke, "Say why."

Rhonda attempted to control her anger, "Why?"

"Because he heard the call of doody!" Vancent remarked, giggling like the annoying, little child he was. He jumped up, waving his hands about.

"How dare you insult Hero's Duty!" Rhonda attempted to control her anger; it was quite difficult when she was facing a little boy as childish as this one, as she didn't want to hurt him.

"Well, how dare you insult something as bad as your body odor." Vancent smirked, performing his classic annoying little face.

That comment was too much for Rhonda; she shook her fists above Vancent's head, attempting not to crush the little boy. She looked around, attempting to find something to crush. Finally, she found a large, white rock that was a hard candy of some sort. She ended up attempting to break open it.

"Hey genius, it's a Jawbreaker, you're never gonna-" Before Vancent could finish his sentence, Rhonda had crushed it open, "Oh..." He nodded his head, glitching in surprise. Rhodna sat down on another Jawbreaker in a huff; Vancent followed on after her, resting his whole body on a Jawbreaker next to Rhonda, "Enjoy your little tantrum, diaper-baby?" He teased.

"Leave me alone..." Rhonda muttered, breathless.

"Hey, listen up; look, you want your medal, and I wanna race. So here's what I'm thinking; if you help me get a kart - a real kart - then I'll win the race and get you back your medal." Vancent simply stated, putting his hands in the pouch of his hoodie.

"Wait a minute. You want _me_, to help _you_?" Rhonda was a little surprised; she thought this little boy hated her.

"Yeah, all you've gotta do is break something for me." Vancent smirked, holding out his arm for Rhonda to shake it; however, Rhonda turned her head away, "C'mon pal? Chumbo? Um...Rhodna my man, my main man?" Rhonda still wouldn't budge, "Hey, my arm's gettin' tired, do we have a deal or not?" He pushed up his shaking arm with his other hand.

"Fine, but you better win that race." Rhonda finally gave in, holding out her ginormous hand to shake Vancent's tiny little hand. Uknownst to Rhonda, it had seemed like she had made her first ever friend.

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday; there was a lot to write in this chapter and I had to go shopping with my older sister. Ugh. Anyway, I'm glad people love this story! I didn't expect that so many people would read it!**

**Also, about the Turbo/Turbette mistake at the beginning of the story; I was totally aware of it, I didn't think of a name at the time. I'll let you know NOW that Turbo is NOT called Turbo, but Turbette. Thanks for GreenWithAwesome for pointing it out. :)**


	8. Baking a Kart

**Summary: Rhonda is the bad guy of Fix-It Felicia Jr. She wants to prove that she can be a hero, but nobody believes she can do it. Through the friendship of Vancent Von Schweetz, a glitchy character in the game of Sugar Rush, she learns what it really takes to be a hero. **

**A/N: Whoot! Welcome to chapter eight! Also, with the subplot between Felicia and Calhoun, I'm not entirely sure what points in the film they occur. I'm only taking guess at what points they occur, so I'm sorry if I get it wrong. **

**Wreck-It, Rhonda**

**Chapter Eight**

**Baking a Kart**

Meanwhile, in another part of the kingdom of Sugar Rush, Calhoun and Felicia were walking around, following Calhoun's tracker, "This tracking device will lead us to that Cy-Bug."

"Oh...well that's mighty-fine interesting, Calhoun." Felicia replied in her fairly thick southern accent, still admiring Calhoun, "Hey, d'you think Rhonda's in there?" She pointed to the candy-cane forest, where Rhonda was not long ago.

"Maybe. But the Cy-Bug's much more dangerous. We should be looking for that first rather then Mrs Wreck-It," Calhoun retorted coldly, "Now come on, civilian. Let's find that Cy-Bug."

Felicia nodded her head. They walked into the candy-cane forest; Calhoun whacked the tracking signal on his armor, "Dang it! The candy aroma in the air is clogging up my system! It'll be almost impossible to find that Cy-Bug now!"

For a couple of minutes, the two walked silently, until Felicia brought up a subject, "I've known Rhonda for my whole life, and I didn't think she'd ever go Turbette."

"Go Turbette?"Calhoun asked with curiosity.

"Oh, that's right. You guys just got plugged in," Felicia giggled a little, "Well, back when the arcade first opened, Turbette Time was by far the most popular game. And Turbette...ugh, she loved the attention. But, when RoadBlasters got plugged in, and, stole Turbette's slender, boy, was she jealous. So jealous, that she abandoned her game, and tried to take over the new one. However, that plan didn't work out and in the end, she managed to get both games - and herself - un-plugged...for good..."

"Hm...that woman is no more jealous then a jealous little candy-corn..." Calhoun mumbled. The two had walked slightly further, and had stumbled upon a double-striped log, completely unaware that it was about to disappear and break, "Huh, what?" Calhoun asked as the log broke.

The two fell into the chocolate milk mix below the candy-cane forest. Calhoun turned to the sign which was placed there, right beside them, "Nesquik sand?" He asked himself in exasperation.

"Don't worry, I'll just hop out and grab us one of those vine's over there," Felicia attempted to hop out of the Nesquik sand. However, she was stuck in there, unable to hop, "Huh? Oh no! I'm hopless! This is hopeless! We're gonna die!" She screamed, attempting to push some of the chocolate milk away from her.

"Stop, civilian, stop! You're making a scene! Get a hold of yourself!" And with that, Calhoun had accidentally whacked Felicia in the face. He immediately pulled his hands back as Felicia touched her stinging cheek, "I-I-"

Before Calhoun could continue, the two had heard laughing from above them. Felicia and Calhoun looked up, and saw purple, laughing taffy slowly stretching down, "Huh? Oh, they're Laffy-Taffy!" Felicia smiled, "They're attracted to whatever makes them laugh! Quick, hit me again!"

Calhoun lightly tapped Felicia on the cheek. That didn't work for the Laffy-Taffy, as they sighed, and reverted back into their normal position further away from where Felicia and Calhoun were, "That's not funny enough." Felicia sighed.

"Look, you're a nice girl. I don't wanna hurt you. And anyway, what gentleman am I to hit a lady-" Before Calhoun could finish his _next_ sentence, Felicia had bravely answered him back.

"No sir! The Arcade is depending on us! Now do your duty, that's an orde-" Felicia stopped speaking as Calhoun hit her face once again. The Laffy-Taffy began to laugh once again, stretching themselves further down.

"Oh, your eye." Calhoun said worriedly.

"I can fix it..." Felicia winced in pain as she held up her golden, shining hammer; she hit herself in her face. Calhoun hit her again, and again, and again, all while Felicia kept fixing her face up numerous times. The Laffy-Taffy were in hysterics. They were laughing so much that they had came close enough to where Felicia and Calhoun were stuck to pull them out of there.

Whilst they were traveling up on to another branch, the Felicia kept admiring Calhoun. Calhoun sighed a little, also admiring Felicia. When they arrived on to another branch - that wasn't double-striped - Felicia and Calhoun stared deeply into each others eyes. However, that romantic moment didn't last too long, as the Laffy-Taffy began to sing a romantic love song; they even went so far as to create a love-heart around the two.

"Ugh," Calhoun spat, shooting his gun into the sky a couple of times to scare off the Laffy-Taffy, "Enough with the goo-goo eyes and let's find that space-shuttle; maybe the Cy-Bug's in there."

Felicia hopped along beside Calhoun. After a minute of following Calhoun's tracking device, they had found the spaceship that Rhonda had crashed earlier, "Do you think Rhonda's in there?" Felicia asked Calhoun, who slowly walked towards the spaceship, a gun already fired up.

"Doubt it. The Cy-Bug might though." Calhoun replied. He quickly looked into the spaceship, where there was no sign of the Cy-Bug, "Hm...no Cy-Bug or Ms Wreck-It. Hm...get inside with me, Mrs Fix-It, we'll have a much better signal inside the space-shuttle, so it will be easier to track that Cy-Bug."

* * *

Meanwhile, over in another part of Sugar Rush, Rhonda and Vancent had headed towards the Kart Bakery, where racers karts were baked. They slowly ducked under the peppermint barrier, so the security guard wouldn't notice them sneaking into the bakery.

"Alright kunckles, do you your thing, and bust it open!" Vancent pointed to the door of where the karts were kept. However, he ignored the fact that his personal portrait was on the wall with a ginormous line through the middle.

"Huh, what's this? You're a full-on-criminal, aren't you?" Rhonda asked, crossing her arms.

Vancent looked a little offended by Rhonda's comment, "Hey, we shook on it."

"Alright." Rhonda sighed. She used one fist to break the door open. Vancent ran inside with excitement. Rhonda groaned, following on; she couldn't believe what she had to go through to get her medal. Well, it would all be worth it in the end.

As Rhonda stepped inside, there was a ginormous red velvet curtain hung all around the spacious, circular room. There was many buttons placed on the walls, all with pictures of different karts, "Huh, where are all the karts?" Rhonda asked.

"Oh, you get to make one." Vancent replied, looking around for a kart to pick.

"No, no, no, kid; I don't make things, I break things." Rhonda still couldn't believe how much she had to go through to get her medal back. It would of been much simpler if she had gone back to Hero's Duty and just got another one by climbing the building again.

"Well, looks like you'll be spending some time outta' your comfort zone, then gladous. Oh, this is a good one!" He exclaimed, finally picking a kart to make. The curtain lifted up, showing a large bakery.

**"Welcome to the bakery, let's bake a car! You have one minute to win it!" **The automated female voice boomed over the speakers.

"What, is this another game?" Rhonda asked.

"Yeah, well it's kinda a mini-game." Vancent replied.

**"Sort out the correct ingredients to use for your car! Put the correct ingredients in the bowl and throw away the trash!"**

Vancent hopped up on to the platform - where he could move the platform in front of him - and attempted to put the correct ingredients into the bowl. However, he wasn't that good at it; the milk, sugar and flour was put into the trash, and things like underpants and fire hydrants were put into the mixing bowl.

"Underpants! No, no!" Rhonda exclaimed; she really wanted her little friend to make a kart, "Here, you're not doing it right!"

"I'm trying!" Vancent said in exasperation.

"Here, let me do it!" Rhonda sighed, jumping up on to the platform. She used her fists to punch the different ingredients into the bowl, and punched the trash into the trash can.

Finally, the ingredients were all correct, and the mixing bowl was pushed along the conveyor belt, **"Batter up!" **The automated voice exclaimed. However, Rhonda had accidentally fell into the mixing bowl, so she was mixed along with the batter.

**"Baking!" **The automated voice shouted. Rhonda had jumped off the conveyor belt when Vancent had just arrived in front of the oven, **"Pump up the heat to just the right temperature!"**

Vancent jumped on to a lever where he could pump up the heat on to the oven. However, he couldn't quite get it right; it was either too hot or too cold.

"Here, let me do it!" Rhonda sighed once again. She jumped on to the lever. However, her large weight had broken the whole machine.

"Rhonda!" Vancent panicked.

"Hey, let me do this!" Rhonda grabbed hold of the loose wire connected to the oven. She breathed a large breath into the wire. She managed to keep the temperature in the middle, but it used a lot of air to do so.

"C'mon, c'mon, keep it there!" Vancent smiled.

Finally, the kart was baked, and Rhonda could breathe again. She was actually beginning to enjoy this kart making with Vancent, even if he _was _a little crumb-snatcher.

**"Decorating!" **The automated voice boomed for the last time. This was the easy part, **"Hit the targets to decorate your car!" **

"Kid, I'll do it!" Rhonda stepped up on to the platform, where she could shoot the targets, "Um...how many wheels do we need?"

"Four, doi." Vancent rolled his eyes; he couldn't believe Rhonda didn't know how many wheels you needed when you were making a kart. Rhonda shot the target four times, and out came four wheels. They were attached to the kart, "Now frosting, a butt load of frosting!"

"No, problem!" Rhonda smiled; things were going well so far. However, when Rhonda shot one of the frosting targets, the glass was accidentally shot instead. Frosting spilled out all over the kart. The glass container toppled and knocked over all the other glass containers, frosting spilling out in the process. Rhonda gritted her teeth along with Vancent.

Lastly, the two made their way towards the end of the bakery where the final result would be pushed out. Vancent waited in anticipation, **"Congratulations, and here's your car!" **Was the final words the automated voice said. The kart was pushed out from behind an automatic single door. It was a disaster. Frosting was spilled in all different places and the toppings were all odd.

"Ay, ya, yay. Look kid...I don't make things...I break things..." Rhonda sighed, noticing how disappointed Vancent looked; she knew she shouldn't of made a kart. Whenever she would try to make something, it would always end up in a disaster.

"I love it..." Vancent cried, walking over over to his newly made kart, "I love it, I love it, I love it, I love it! Look, it's got a real engine, and, oh, look at these wheels!" He knelled down next to one of the wheels and kissed it, "I finally have a real kart!" He exclaimed in happiness.

Rhonda smiled; she couldn't believe how happy this kid was because of her mess that she had made. She saw that Vancent had made his way over to a shelf. He grabbed hold of two icing bags, "A work of art like _this_ needs to be signed."

Outside of the kart bakery, the security guard was still asleep. However, when she smelt the smell of baking, she woke up. She turned around and looked at the bakery; a kart had definitely been made. She looked at her security camera; Vancent appeared on the screen, holding two icing bags. The security guard picked up her walkie-talkie, "This is Beard Mama! T-The glitch is in the bakery! Get me Queen Candy!"

Back inside the kart bakery, Rhonda had just finished signing her name on Vancent's kart. She began to smile a little, "What you have teeth?" Vancent suddenly asked, "Don't think I've ever seen you smile before."

"Well...I'm not smiling...I'm just gassy, OK?" Rhonda said almost too suddenly; she didn't want Vancent to know that she had actually enjoyed herself when the two made the kart. Vancent chuckled.

Before the two could start up another conversation Queen Candy, the two doughnut police and the rest of the police force ran inside, "Stop right there, glitch!" Queen Candy demanded, before taking noticed of Rhonda, "Oh, and Wreck-It Rhonda? Ha, ha-" Before the Queen could continue, Rhonda had squirted red frosting on her face. The Queen fell on the floor.

"Your highness, are you OK?" Krunchie asked.

"Ha, ha, ha! Oh, she just glazed me!" The Queen giggled, before becoming angry once more, "Seize them!"

Vancent jumped into the kart, Rhonda sitting on the back of it, "Start the car, start the car!" Rhonda gritted her teeth nervously.

"I...er, don't know how to drive a real kart..." Vancent smiled sheepishly.

"You don't _what_?" Rhonda asked; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

**A/N: OK, nothing much to say here except say what you think about this chapter. I'm sorry if it was a little boring, but that's my writing for you.**


	9. Learning To Drive

**Summary: Rhonda is the bad guy of Fix-It Felicia Jr. She wants to prove that she can be a hero, but nobody believes she can do it Through the friendship of Vancent Von Schweetz, a glitchy character in the game of Sugar Rush, she learns what it really takes to be a hero. **

**A/N: Time for chapter nine! Whoot! I've got nothing much to say, except enjoy this next chapter!  
**

**Wreck-It, Rhonda**

**Chapter Nine**

**Learning To Drive**

Vancent chuckled nervously as Rhonda finished asking her question. Rhonda kept looking up and down in worry as the Queen and the police came nearer and nearer. Rhonda finally put her hands on the ground, and pushed the ground with great impact. She moved the kart away from where everyone else was so quickly, that her and Vancent had managed to escape.

The Queen still wouldn't give up, as she hopped inside her own kart, the two doughnut officers on their motorbikes, and the rest of the police force inside two large trucks.

Outside of the kart bakery, Rhonda had made the kart go so fast that she had broken the peppermint barrier outside the security guards hut. The Queen sped by soon after that, "Stop in the name of the Queen! Ha, hoo, that's me!"

Of course, Rhonda, nor Vancent, didn't stop the kart. She sped into the candy-cane forest, hoping they had lost the Queen. However, they were cornered; there was no-where to hide, until Vancent shouted, "Quick, go inside that wall! Over there!" He pointed to two lollipops, and a chocolate brown mountain.

"What, are you nuts?" Rhonda asked, still at a high speed with the kart, "We can't go through there!"

"Just do it! You've gotta believe me on this one!" Vancent exclaimed.

Rhonda sighed and turned the kart towards the wall; she closed her eyes, expecting this to be a quick and painful death. However, it wasn't like that, and instead, Rhonda and Vancent had gone straight through the wall, "Whoa..." Rhonda mumbled.

However, the two couldn't start up any conversation, as they heard the screeching halt of the Queen's jumpy little kart, the motorbikes, and the trucks, "They couldn't gone far from here! Find that kart, and destroy it! And throw that little glitch into the fungeon!" Queen Candy exclaimed, driving her kart away.

"Phew..." Rhonda mumbled, "Thank the land she's gone. Whoa..." She looked up. Her and Vancent were in a cavern, "What is this? And where are we?"

"Oh, this is where I live! Follow me!" Vancent exclaimed, grabbing hold of Rhonda's fairly large hand. He lead Rhonda into a larger, more spacious area. They were definitely inside some sort of mountain now, as there was a diet cola lava pit, "I guess this is some sort of un-finished bonus level," He stated, before quickly adding something, "Oh, be careful of those falling mentos!" He pointed up to the ceiling of the mountain; mentos were growing vertically down, "Watch this!" He exclaimed, throwing a small rock at some of the mentos.

The mentos fell into the lava pit, causing a huge explosion. Vancent jumped out of the way, weather as Rhonda didn't. The lava fell on to her feet, "YOUCH!" She screamed in pain.

"Oh, I'd be careful if I were you; the cola's boiling hot. Oh, and look over here!" Vancent jumped over to a small shack made out of garbage, "Welcome to my home!" He exclaimed, jumping into a small doughnut, "See, here, I've got these candy wrappers where I bundle myself up like a little homeless man!" He giggled, bundling himself up in the candy wrappers on his bed.

Rhonda couldn't believe it; this kid was here, all on his own, with no friends. Everybody in his game hated him, much like Rhonda, "Oh...you live here...by yourself...surrounded by all this garbage?" She asked. Maybe she misunderstood this kid; she had a lot in common with him that she didn't even realize up until now.

"Well, yeah..." Vancent sighed, "I mean, everyone says I'm just a mistake and that I wasn't even supposed to exist." He sounded like he was on the brink of tears.

"Oh...but hey kid, even no-one even likes you, then why do you stick around this game?" Rhonda asked, sighing. She couldn't believe how much this little boy had gone through, not to mention how much she had in common with him.

"Don't you know? Glitches can't leave their games." Vancent collapsed on to his bed, sighing, "It's one of the joys of being me..."

Rhonda sighed, changing the subject, "But look, kid. Why did you want to make a kart when you knew you couldn't drive, huh?"

"Well..." Vancent sighed, "If I made a real kart, then maybe the other racers would finally except me and let me be up there with the rest of them." He sighed, wiping his eyes, "I just know I'm a racer...I can feel it in my code..."

Rhonda was on the brink of tears, but she shook it off. Suddenly, she jumped up, and began to punch the ground in. She then began to run around and punch the ground in at the same time. Vancent looked a little surprised, "Hey, what are you doin'? Look, I know it's a dump, but it's all I got!" Rhonda, however, didn't listen, and instead, continued to run around and punch the ground in.

"Look, if you wanna learn how to drive, then how can you do that, without a track?" Rhonda asked, proud of her work. She had made a whole racing track, just for Vancent.

Vancent slid off his bed in shock, "Whoa." He mumbled, before jumping around ecstatically, "I'm gonna learn to drive, I'm gonna learn to drive, I'm gonna learn to drive, I'm gonna-wait, do you know how to drive?"

"Yeah..." Rhonda said a little nervously, "I mean I haven't done it. OK, look I flew a spaceship today-"

"You crashed it." Vancent interrupted, crossing his arms.

Rhonda chuckled nervously, "Yeah, but we can learn together, huh?" She picked up Vancent's kart and settled it on to the track. Vancent happily jumped into the kart, pushing the start-button. The exhaust pipes revved out candy as soon as it was started up, "OK," Rhonda picked up Vancent and put him up on the back of the kart, "There's some buttons on the floor-"

"Pedals." Vancent corrected.

"Pedals, sorry. Now...let's see what's what. OK. Now that's the go-pedal." She pushed one of the pedal, which shifted the kart's wheels slightly, "And this is the stopper." She pushed the next pedal. After that, she pushed the last pedal. However, that didn't do anything, "What's this do?" She asked, picking up the kart slightly.

Vancent slid down into his seat, "Ooh, what's this joy-stick do?" He asked himself, shifting the joy-stick slightly. However, that moved the car slightly, and Rhonda collapsed on to the floor.

"Good, good!" Rhonda exclaimed, totally breathless.

Vancent tried shifting the joy-stick once, but this time, he accidentally drove backwards and ran over Rhonda's foot, "OW!" Rhonda exclaimed; she was expecting an apology from Vancent, but the raven-haired little boy was too busy concentrating on the pedals to notice.

The next time, Rhonda watched behind a rock; she didn't want to get hurt for the third time. However, Vancent drove himself into a large rock, which smashed Rhonda directly on the head. The poor boy had also lost a tooth in the process, but didn't care, since he knew his tooth would regenerate anyway.

Rhonda had finally learned now not to watch, but to push Vancent around on the kart until he got the hang of it. She pushed him around the pointed obstacles, and away Vancent went, "Shift it!" Rhonda exclaimed as Vancent managed to pick up the speed, "Whoa, shift it again! And again!"

"I told you, racing's in my code!" Vancent exclaimed, continuing to drive around the track with ease.

"I've got that medal in the bag!" Rhonda mumbled so Vancent wouldn't hear. ((**A/N:** _For some reason, I got upset when Ralph said that line in the movie. Maybe it's got something to do with the fact that he didn't really like Vanellope as a friend, but he was just using her to get his medal back. I'm glad that they properly befriended each other in the end._))

Vancent, however, was beginning to get a little cocky whilst driving, "Hey Rhonda! Watch this!" He shouted, driving up the ramp which lead to the gap in between where Vancent was, and the rest of the race-track. He was driving across the lava pit.

Rhonda winced as Vancent began to make the jump. Everything was going well at first, but Vancent's glitch got in the way of everything. Vancent glitched up, closer towards the falling mentos. He ducked, hoping he hadn't hit any of them. However, he had.

Rhonda jumped up and down in panic as the boiling hot lava exploded and burnt her bare feet. Vancent, and his kart, both stopped at a screetching halt right next to Rhonda, "So, how'd I do?" Vancent asked, breathless. His hair was untidy, which was evidence that he had been through a lot.

"Well, you almost blew up the entire mountain." Rhonda remarked. A last, single mento fell into the lava, where it exploded again.

"Right, right, that's a good note, though." Vancent retorted.

"But, you've just gotta get that glitch under control kid." Rhonda sighed; she knew Vancent couldn't help it, and that it just happened at random moments, but the least Vancent could do was try and keep it under control, right?

"OK, OK, I will." Vancent said, a little nervously, "And then do you think I've gotta chance?"

"Hm...tiny." Rhonda made a small gap between two of her fingers.

"Wooohoo!" Vancent shouted out loud, "I'm gonna race, I'm gonna race, I'm gonna race!" He jumped up and down with excitement.

Rhonda chuckled, "Top shelf!" She held out her fist for Vancent to punch.

"Top shelf!" Vancent exclaimed back, jumping up high to reach Rhonda's fist; Rhonda smiled a little. Maybe this kid wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N: Whoot! Chapter nine is done! I enjoyed writing this chapter, but I have no idea why. Anyway, I forgot to thank everyone who has reviewed so far; it means SO much to me.**

**Also, I'm planning on writing a Sugar Rush genderbent version spinoff after I've completed this fic; it will focas on every racer in the game (in genderbent form of course) and what they do in their daily lives. Of course, it'll be exciting!**


	10. Queen Candy Says It All

**Summary: Rhonda is the bad guy of Fix-It Felicia Jr. She wants to prove that she can be a hero, but nobody believes she can do it. Through the friendship of Vancent Von Schweetz, a glitchy character in the game of Sugar Rush, she learns what it really takes to be a hero. **

**A/N: Chapter ten! Woohoo! I'm so happy that people have reviewed, not to mention favortied this story! I honestly didn't expect that many reviews! Well, as long as I know that people like this story, I can update more! I honestly don't know how many chapters I'll have left to write, but it's somewhere along four-seven.  
**

**Wreck-It, Rhonda**

**Chapter Ten**

**Queen Candy Says It All**

Elsewhere in the Sugar Rush kingdom, Calhoun and Felicia were still flying around in the spaceship, Felicia fantasizing about Calhoun half of the way. However, she didn't know that the following words she was about to say would really traumatize Calhoun, "Al, be Calhoun! You're one dynamite guy!"

Those words hit Calhoun like a bomb. He began to envision him and Dr. Bethany Scott on their first encounter, dates, and most importantly, the wedding day, right before the Dr. got eaten. All throughout the flashback, he heard Bethany say, '_You're one dynamite guy!_'

"GET OUT!" Calhoun screamed, almost in tears. He slowed down the spaceship, landing it safely to the ground.

Felicia was shocked at the sudden change of Calhoun's behavior, "Al, be, Calhoun. All I said was that you were one dynamite guy-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" And with that, Calhoun lost control of his anger, and threw Felicia out of the spaceship, and this time, he wasn't sorry for hurting a lady. As Felicia fell on to the ground, he immediately started up the spaceship again, and flew away, so Felicia wouldn't follow him.

Felicia sighed, and suddenly realized that she would have to look for Rhonda all on her own, in this humungous video game full of candy. Now, where would she start?

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Queen Candy's castle, the Queen un-locked a secret passageway at the back of the game. She angrily strode through it, Sour Belle walking nervously and hesitantly behind her, holding a large, red piece of licorice. Suddenly, she ran as the Queen came to a halt.

The Queen held up a napkin from Tipper's and flipped it over. There, was a code. Her eyes then settled on the large GameBoy advance controller, "Up down, eh eh, eh, and start." She mumbled, copying the code from the napkin.

The automatic door opened, and inside, was a confusing pattern of glowing blue lights, all labelled with a different item, "Ooh, the code! It's the sweet life-block of the game!" And with that, she jumped inside the room, the rope wrapped tightly around her waist.

She floated through the code with ease, "Hm...race courses, no...Jumbo-Trons, no...aha!" Her eyes finally settled on one blue box, "The winner's cup!" She touched the box, and suddenly, many pictures of gold coins appeared. Queen Candy scrolled through the large amount of coins, "One of these things, it's not like the other, it's you!" She exclaimed, taking out the small box which contained Rhonda's medal.

"Now, we're going to give you a nice, new home!" She giggled, floating towards her own code box. She put the smaller code into her own code, and suddenly, out of thin air, Rhonda's medal appeared, right around Queen Candy's neck, "Ha, ha! Success! Thour Belle, I'm going out! You're in charge of the castle until I get back!" And with that, she was pulled out of the game's code, locking the door behind her.

* * *

Back at Diet Cola Mountain, Vancent happily skipped outside, "Yes! I'm finally gonna race!" He exclaimed, Rhonda pushing his kart behind him. Suddenly, his smile dropped, "But Rhonda, what if the gamers don't like me?"

"Aw, c'mon, the gamers will love you." Rhonda smiled; Vancent blushed a little, "And y'know why? Because you're a winner."

"I'm a winner." Vancent copied, putting his fists towards his chest in determination.

"And you're adorable." Rhonda finished; and that was actually the truth, too. Vancent was pretty adorable. Much more adorable then any of the other little racing brats any day.

"I'm adorable!" Vancent retorted, "I'm a winner and I'm adorable!" He jumped up and down with delight; Rhonda was pretty surprised. She knew little kids had a lot of energy, but she had never met someone with as much energy as Vancent. Well, she figured that came along with the candy-coated world. Hyperactive children. Suddenly, Vancent seemed to have forgotten something, "Oh Rhonda, before we head to the race, I forgot something! I'll be right back!" And with that, he jumped back into Diet Cola Mountain.

Rhonda smiled; she was really, really happy for Vancent. However, that pleasant thought was took out of her mind as soon as she heard the happy, hyperactive noise of Queen Candy's kart, "Hello, Rhonda!" Queen Candy waved her cartoonish hand, "I come alone, un-armed!"

"You," Rhonda spat angrily; she couldn't care less if Queen Candy was the Queen or not. She was getting fed up of this annoying woman interfering everything, "I've had enough of you pedal pants!"

The Queen yelped a little and quickly hid behind a large rock made out of some sort of candy. However, Rhonda easily picked it up and threw it over her shoulder, "AND I'M GONNA BEAT THE FILLING OUTTA' YOU!" She screamed.

"Ha, ha, you wouldn't hit a girl with glasses, now would you?" The Queen nervously put on a giant pair of glasses. Rhonda groaned and picked up the glasses, and hit it on the Queen's head, "You hit a girl _with_ glasses...that's well played..."

Rhonda groaned once again and picked up Queen Candy by the collar of her shirt, "What do you want Candy?" She asked coldly.

"L-Listen," Queen Candy stuttered nervously, "I just want to talk to you." Rhonda settled her down on the ground, "I know you've been looked around for something, so, are you interested, in this?" Suddenly, she held up Rhonda's medal.

Rhonda couldn't believe it; she had thought the Queen said you couldn't get it back until someone won the race at the end, "H-How did you get that?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter, but it's yours!" The Queen exclaimed, but then, her smiled faded, "But I ask is that you hear me out. It's...about Vancent racing..."

"Why are you people so against him!?" Rhonda asked; she was actually wondering that for a long time, probably ever since she met Vancent. Why _did_ everyone hate him? Just because he was a little different, didn't mean he didn't had to treated like everyone else was.

"I'm not against him, I'm trying to protect him!" The Queen sighed, "You've left me no choice but to tell. See, if Vancent wins that race, he'll be added to the race roster. Then gamers can choose him as the avatar. But, when they see him glitching, and glitching, and just being his general self, they'll think our game's broken...we'll be put out of order for good...but there's one who can't escape because, he's a glitch...when the game's plug get's pulled...he'll die with it..." She finished sadly.

Rhonda was breathless; she couldn't believe what she had just heard, "You don't know that'll happen. The gamers could love him."

"And...if they don't..." The Queen sighed, "He can't race, Rhonda. But, he won't listen to me, so can I count on you to talk a little sense into him." Rhonda nodded her head, "Very good. Look, I know it's tough, but hero's have to make the tough choices, don't they? I-I'll leave you two some...time alone..." She handed Rhonda her medal back. And after that, slowly walked towards her kart and drove away.

Rhonda couldn't believe that all this time, the Queen was trying to protect Vancent. But, that didn't explain why the other racers destroyed his previous kart. However, there was no time to think about that now, as he heard Vancent coming back. She quickly tucked the medal inside her shirt pocket, since she didn't want her little friend to know what she was doing previously.

"Hey, I'm back! Did I miss anything?" He asked ironically; he had missed an awful lot, in fact, but Rhonda didn't have the heart to tell him.

"Nope, but look, Vancent-" Before Rhonda could continue, Vancent had interrupted him.

"One moment, one moment, knelled before me!" Rhonda knelled in front of Vancent, "Now, close your little eyes!" Vancent giggled; Rhonda sighed and did what her friend had asked her. Vancent placed something into Rhonda's hand, "Now, open them!"

In Rhonda's hand was a small, love-heart cookie. There was some sort of ribbon that was lopped around it, implying that Rhonda could wear it. On the cookie itself, there was brown frosting and white frosting said in neat handwriting, "To Stinkbrain." Rhonda read out, "Gee, thanks."

"Wait, turn it over." Vancent smiled.

Rhodna did was her friend asked and turned the cookie. One the other side, there was turquoise frosting, and white frosting which said, 'You're my friend.' Rhonda felt her heart melt; this kid really looked up to her like a hero. Well, could you blame him? All his life, he had been tormented, and then, along came Rhonda, who was suddenly nice to him.

"Now, rise my royal chum!" Vancent exclaimed, talking like a prince, "I've gotta date with destiny!" He exclaimed, hopping into his kart.

Rhonda had to find a way to bring up the subject. He didn't want Vancent to race, now that the Queen had told her why she had banned him from the racetrack, "Look...maybe we shouldn't do it...y'know, race an' everything." She said nervously.

"Ha, ha, that's not funny, Rhonda." Vancent shook his head and started up his kart.

"No, no, look! What I'm saying is is that you can't be a real racer!" Rhonda blurted out; she didn't mean to word her sentance that way, but it was too late now.

"W-What?" Vancent stuttered, sadly glitching a couple of times.

**A/N: Oooh, drama! I think I'm going to cry when I write the next scene in the next chapter, only because I cried during the movie when I watched it. In fact, I cried many times in the movie. I cried when Gene was a jerk to Ralph, when Taffyta and the other racers wrecked Vanellope's kart, the hallucination of where Vanellope died when her game was un-plugged, when Ralph wrecked Vanellope's kart, when Turbo was about to kill Vanellope, when Ralph jumped into Diet Cola Mountain (I know it was a Disney movie, but I seriously thought that they were going to kill Ralph) and in the ending, where Ralph and Vanellope had to say goodbye.**

**When Vanellope made that execution joke, I actually started laughing, thinking those little kids deserved it. I groaned when Vanellope said she was joking, and that she wouldn't really execute the Sugar Rush kids.**


	11. Wrecking The Kart And Finding Out

**Summary: Rhonda is the bad guy of Fix-It Felicia Jr. She wants to prove that she can be a hero, but nobody believes she can do it. Through the friendship of Vancent Von Schweetz, a glitchy character in the game of Sugar Rush, she learns what it really takes to be a hero. **

**A/N: Chapter eleven! Yay! I've got nothing to say on this chapter, but enjoy! Believe me, I cried when I wrote this next scene...  
**

**Wreck-It, Rhonda**

**Chapter Eleven  
**

**Wrecking The Kart And Finding Out  
**

Rhonda sighed; she couldn't believe how she had just melted Vancent's heart. She couldn't believe what she had just said to him. She knew that Vancent was a smart kid, and that he would have some reason in his little mind of Rhonda's sudden change of attitude. Suddenly, Vancent squinted his eyes and looked at Rhonda's shirt; there seemed to be something gold, and circular pointing out of it.

He pulled it out of Rhonda's shirt and asked, "Where did you get this?" He looked at Rhonda's medal with wet eyes full of sadness.

Rhonda realized that she would have to tell Vancent the proper truth, since there was no other lie to make up; not now, "OK, kid. Look, I'm gonna be honest with you. I was just talking to Queen Candy-"

"Queen Candy?" Vancent glitched out of sadness, "You sold me out?" He whimpered.

"No, kid, look, you don't understand, please-" Before Rhonda could continue what she had to say, Vancent had angrily interrupted her.

"No, I understand, traitor," Vancent spat, "YOU'RE A RAT! A-And I don't need you...I can win this race on my own..." He slid into his kart and began to start up the engine. However, Rhonda lifted him out.

"No, no, because look if you enter that race and you win, when the gamers see you glitching you'll get the game un-plugged and then...you'll die..."

"N-N-No..." Vancent shook his head; he couldn't believe what Rhonda had just said to him, "S-So what if I do die? I'm going to that race! And nobody's gonna stop me, alright? Not even you!" He shouted, attempting to get past Rhonda's giant hands, who were pushing him back.

"I will and I can, Vancent!" Rhonda retorted, tears now forming in her eyes, "Believe me, I'm doing this for your own good!" He hung Vancent's hood on a small branch on a candy-cane tree. She raised her fists over Vancent's kart; she still couldn't believe what she was about to do.

Vancent immediately knew what she was doing, "N-N-No! R-Rhonda please!" He cried, tears streaming down his tiny face.

Rhonda didn't listen; she gritted her teeth and began to thrash her fists on to Vancent's small kart. One by one more and more of the kart was wrecked. Vancent screamed in agony as Rhonda wrecked his kart that they had made...together...

Vancent glitched down from the branch and sadly whimpered, "Y-Y-You really are a bad guy, R-Rhonda..." And with that, he ran away, wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve. He turned back once more to face his kart and Rhonda. More tears began to stream down his face. He ran into the wall Diet Cola Mountain, not even looking back the second time.

Rhonda wiped her eyes. She couldn't believe what she had done to her friend. Her first, ever friend. She didn't want to admit it now, but Vancent was her best, best friend. She just couldn't believe she had to give that, and Vancent's chance to race, up.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Queen Candy's castle, Felicia waited nervously. She rang the doorbell and took her hat off. Sour Belle, the little green gumdrop, opened the door, "Yess?" She asked.

Felicia looked around for a second, before looking down at Sour Belle, "I'm looking for my friend, Rhonda. Have you seen her around anywhere?"

"Wreck-It Rhonda?" Sour Belle spat, squinting her eyes.

"Yes, yes that's her!" Felicia jumped up and down with excitement, putting her hat back on her head.

"Should of locked her up when we had the chance." Sour Belle mumbled, "Not making the same mistake with you." And with that, she pulled down a lever, opening a trap door below Felicia's feet.

Felicia fell down the trapdoor, screaming her head off.

* * *

Rhonda didn't see any reason to stay in Sugar Rush anymore. She had got her medal back, but she had also broke her friends heart. Since there was unusually no train going to-and-from Sugar Rush, the Surge Protector went and got her personally; she didn't seem to pleased to see Rhonda again, especially in another game.

Rhonda rode the train back to Fix-It Felicia Jr. Maybe the reactions from the Nicelanders when she strode in wearing her medal would cheer her up. She lifted her over-sized body out of the kart and headed towards the penthouse.

Inside the elevator was quiet; much quieter then when she had gone in there two nights ago on the anniversary of her game. She figured that the Nicelanders were asleep, and that she had to wait until morning to show off her medal.

When she arrived on to the top floor, all was still unusually quiet. She slowly walked into the room. All she heard was the sipping noises of somebody sipping a drink; it was Genesse.

"Where is everyone? Are they all asleep?" Rhonda asked; if Genesse was awake, then everybody else should of been, too. But, she didn't hesitate to ask everything that was all on her mind.

Genesse sipped her drink before glancing at Rhonda, "Everyone left; take a look outside. They're un-plugging our game in the morning, because of you."

Rhonda couldn't believe what she was hearing; her game, un-plugged, because of her? No...that wasn't possible. Even if there _was_ a giant piece of paper on the screen of her game, implying it to be '_Out of Order._'

"W-What?" She asked, "N-No...Genesse, look all I wanted was to be on top of the cake and not live alone in the garbage anymore..."

"Good. Well now you can live alone, in the penthouse." Genesse sighed, before tossing Rhonda the keys, "Have a nice life, Rhonda." And with that, she hopped away, out of Rhonda's sight.

Rhonda sighed; she couldn't believe what she had done. She had caused her own game to be un-plugged. She didn't mean for that to happen. All she wanted was to be treated like everyone else; like Vancent did. She and him had the same desires, exactly the same in fact, that it was almost ironic that they met each other.

She walked on to the balcony, clutching her medal; she didn't want that golden piece of junk anymore. It was worthless. Her game was going to be un-plugged in the morning. She did the only thing to dispose of it; she threw it at the screen, of where the gamers looked through. It clunked on the glass, before sliding down it.

The orange paper slid off the screen slightly. Rhonda sighed. However, as always, something seemed to catch her eye; the Sugar Rush gaming cabinet, all with flashing lights. Like her, Vancent was probably mourning over the loss of something; his chance to show himself to the other racers.

Suddenly, as she looked at the side of the gaming cabinet, a picture of Vancent was there; he was wearing a white, racing tracksuit, holding a cocky expression, and was driving a pure white kart, unusually much like the one Queen Candy owned. What? No, that wasn't possible. Rhonda rubbed her eyes slightly, and looked at the cabinet again. The picture was still there. If Vancent was a glitch, then how come his picture was on the side of the gaming console?

* * *

Rhonda needed to know the answer to why Vancent's picture was on the side of the gaming cabinet, so she headed straight back to Sugar Rush. She didn't want to ask Queen Candy; she'd probably deny everything. So, she went to the second in command of the kingdom, Sour Belle.

Sour Belle, the green, sour gumdrop of un-sweetness was sweeping up the floor when Rhonda strode into her company, "Hey cough-drop?" Rhonda asked, and not in a nice way.

"Yesss?" Sour Belle retorted, sounding much like herself as always.

"Explain something to me. If Vancent's a glitch, then how come his picture is on the side of your gaming cabinet?" She asked, putting her giant hands on her hips.

"Um..." Sour Belle's eyes went wide with fear, "Ah!" She screamed, trying to run away from Rhonda. However, Rhonda was too fast for her. She picked up the nervous looking Sour Belle quickly.

"What's going on in this candy-coated heart of darkness?" She asked coldly.

"Nothing..." Sour Belle replied nervously.

"Talk!" Rhonda demanded.

"No!" Sour Belle lowered her eyebrows angrily.

"I'll lick you!"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yeah?" Rhonda stuck her tongue out and licked Sour Belle.

"AH! Tastes like sandpaper!" Sour Belle whimpered as Rhonda took her out of her mouth.

"Well there's more where that came from!" Rhonda chuckled as she put a poor, poor screaming Sour Belle into her mouth. She sucked on Sour Belle's candy taste; definitely sour, "Ooh! Oh! Well, this lot call you Sour Belle for a reason, now don't they?" She spat the poor gumdrop out, "Had enough yet?"

"OK, OK, I'll talk, I'll talk! Vancent was a real racer and then Queen Candy tried to delete his code!" Sour Belle whimpered.

Rhonda couldn't believe what she had just heard. Vancent was a real racer after all. She never liked that Candy Queen anyways, "Why is she doing this to him?" She asked once again.

"I don't know!" Sour Belle retorted.

"Fair enough!" Rhonda was about to put Sour Belle back into her mouth when the green gumdrop spoke again.

"No, no! I swear I don't know! She literally locked up everyone's memories, and I can not remember! Nobody cane! But I do know this; she'll do anything to keep Vancent from racing, because if he crosses the finish line, the game will reset, and he won't be a glitch anymore!"

"Where is he now?" Rhonda asked.

"In the fungeon with Fix-It Felicia!" Sour Belle admitted what she had done before.

"Felicia?" Rhonda retorted in surprise. She couldn't believe that Felicia would be locked up; good-guys never, ever got locked up.

"I'm sorry, that's all I know, I swear! Now please don't put me back inside your filthy mouth again!" Sour Belle begged for mercy.

Rhonda sighed; she still didn't trust this gumdrop. She didn't want her going and blabbing to Queen Candy about what happened. So, she stuck her on a lollipop, "Stick around." She declared ironically, before running off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Calhoun continued to follow his tracker. He still wanted to track that Cy-Bug, before it was too late. He didn't want this sweet, sweet little game to go down all because of his game's antagonists. And, he certainly didn't want the whole Arcade to go down, either.

Suddenly, his tracker began to bleep over a hole in the ground. He had figured that the Cy-Bug was inside there. All he hoped now was that it didn't re-spawn. Either way, he had to have a look.

Calhoun attached a hi-tech rope around his waist and pressed a button. It immediately carried him down the hole without him falling down. He still followed his Cy-Bug tracker; the Cy-Bug was very close now.

Finally, after a moment of traveling down the hole, he arrived inside the lair of where the Cy-Bug was. However, his wish was wrong; the Cy-Bug had re-spawned. Big time. Cy-Bug eggs were all over the canyon, and the original Cy-Bug that Rhonda had activated continued to lay more.

Also, it was a funny, orange sort of color; Calhoun had figured that the Cy-Bug had been living on the candy inside the game. That was a good food source for a Cy-Bug, which was bad for Sugar Rush, and the rest of the Arcade, as it gave them more energy.

Calhoun was breathless; this game was going down. And it was all Rhonda's fault.

**A/N: Whoa. Eventful chapter, huh? I think this is the longest one yet. I recon that there will be around about two-three chapters left, before I'll get started on my genderbent One Sweet Race one-shot. Maybe I'll write it sooner, who knows?**


	12. The Race

**Summary: Rhonda is the bad guy of Fix-It Felicia Jr. She wants to prove that she can be a hero, but nobody believes she can do it. Through the friendship of Vancent Von Schweetz, a glitchy character in the game of Sugar Rush, she learns what it really takes to be a hero. **

**A/N: Yay! Chapter twelve! This'll be an exciting one, I promise!  
**

**Wreck-It, Rhonda**

**Chapter Tweleve**

**The Race**

Felicia moaned and groaned as she walked around her fungeon cell, "Help, HELP!" She shouted. No answer. She would be stuck in there forever, she was sure of it.

Felicia tried to break the bars on the window; it snapped slightly, "Oh!" the goody-guy seemed to have received brilliant idea; she would imitate Rhonda, her fellow antagonist, "OK, how does she do this now?" Felicia asked herself, grabbing hold of her golden hammer, "Oh, yeah! I'm gonna wreck-it!" She exclaimed, positioning her hands like Rhonda and banging her hammer onto the bars.

However, instead of breaking them, it strengthened them. Felicia groaned once more, "Oh! Why do I fix everything I touch?" She asked herself in agony. Now she would definitely never get out of there.

Suddenly, Felicia could hear a crashing and banging noise. The fungeon's door was smashed down, revealing Rhonda, carrying a broken up mess, "Rhonda!" Felicia exclaimed, "Boy, am I glad to see you-wait, no I'm not!" She crossed her arms.

"Felicia, please; there's this little boy who's needs this kart. Just please do...well, whatever you do..." Rhonda was almost on her knees, begging. She placed the broken kart pieces in front of Felicia.

"No, I don't need to do boo!" Felicia angrily retorted, "Excuse my potty mouth. I'm just...just so cross with you! Do you have any idea what you've put me through? I've been all over higgledy-piggledy looking for you! I almost drowned in chocolate milk mix! Ah, and then I met the most dynamite guy. He gives me the honey-glows, something awful. But he reboved my affections!"

"Look, Felicia, please. I'm sorry for everything I put you through, alright? Just please, fix this kart for this little boy." Rhonda sighed; she knew Felicia was stubborn, but she didn't think her companion was _that_ stubborn.

"I'm sorry Rhonda. Do you have any idea what's it's like to be thrown in this dungeon, being treated like a criminal?" Felicia asked.

Rhonda put her face in her hands, "Yeah...that's my life everyday, Felicia." She couldn't believe that she had just told Felicia that; she had never told Felicia any thing from her personal life, only because they never really spoke to one-another that much before now.

"I-It is?" Felicia asked once again.

"Yeah, that's why I left our game in the first place. I thought if I could get a medal, I could show you and everyone else just how much of a good-guy I could be. A-And this kart...it belonged to my dearest friend...I crushed his dreams...and now, Felicia, all I ask of you is to fix this kart...please. And I promise I'll never go out during gaming hours ever again."

Felicia thought for a moment, before holding up her hammer and exclaiming,, "I can fix-it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside another cell inside the fungeon, Vancent sat on a small stool, wrapped in 'glitch-proof' handcuffs, so he couldn't break out of them. He was close to tears; he had been in here so many times that it was ridiculous.

Suddenly, his ears perked up when he heard the rumbling and crashing of the door keeping him inside the cell. It was Rhonda, pushing Vancent's kart, all fixed up, thanks to Felicia, "I know, I know." Rhonda begun, "I'm an idiot."

"And?" Vancent asked, smirking.

"And a stupid candy-cane." Rhonda sighed.

"And?"

"And...and a stinkbrain..." Rhonda mumbled; she knew this was Vancent and her way of apologizing to one-another. Well, it was really Rhonda apologizing to Vancent.

"The stinkiest brain ever." Vancent chuckled.

* * *

At the starting line of Sugar Rush, the race was about to begin. All the racers were lined up in two rows. Candlehead fired up his candle-exhaust fume kart. Rancesca looked at her hair in the mirror, and Toffyta looked back at another racer, smirking.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush," Queen Candy began, "I have never been more happy in all my life to say the following words," She noticed that the only missing racer was Vancent, and giggled, "Let the Random Roster Race commence!" And with that, she pulled down a lever, and a giant carpet rolled down right to her kart for her to slide down, "Woohoo!" She exclaimed as she slid down the carpet and into her kart.

As Queen Candy arrived into her kart, the race, had begun, however, without Vancent.

Toffyta, Rancesca and Candlehead easily passed by the other racers, leaving them first, second and third, which left Queen Candy fourth.

Suddenly, Vancent drove his kart onto the track, Rhonda and Felicia standing on the back of it, "Remember, you don't have to win; just cross that finish line and you'll be a real racer." Her and Felicia jumped off the kart.

"I'm already a real racer," Vancent replied, "And I'm gonna win." And with that, he drove on to the racetrack, for the first time ever. All he had to do now was catch up to the others.

The other racers, however, were at the Gumball Canyon, the first racing track. Swizzalinda Malarkey drove right into a gumball, giving Abeezlon Winterpop the next place in the race, "Perfect!" He exclaimed as Swizzalinda wnet flying out of her kart. Adbeezlon drove right into a sugar cube, giving him a random power, **"Power up!" **The race's announcer exclaimed.

Adbeezlon received some sort of ice-cream shooter. He turned his kart around, driving backwards. He aimed to shoot Queen Candy, but Queen Candy drove out of the way, shooting Juboldon Bing-Bing's cherry pie kart instead, "AH!" Juboldon screamed.

**"Oh, ala mode!"** The announcer shouted.

Adbeezlon's peppermint supporters high-fived each other, happy that their supporter had defeated a racer.

Queen Candy was next; she drove into a sugar cube, receiving a random power, **"Sweet Seekers!" **The announcer shouted.

The Queen giggled with delight as she began to shoot three candy pieces at three random racer, "Ha, ha! Have some candy!" She exclaimed, but not in the nice, bubbly way she normally had done. She had said it in a determined way.

The candy shot three racers in their karts; Snowdon Rainbeau, Gleyda Orangeboar and Adbeezlon. Adbeezlon screamed as a piece of candy shot his kart, throwing him, and the other two racers, into the glass of one of the gumball machines.

Meanwhile, Vancent seemed to be doing rather well. He had passed by several racers so far, and nobody had noticed that he was even in the race. He hadn't even glitched so far! He drove onto the speed-boosters, giving him extra speed. He then quickly made the large jump from Gumball Canyon into the next racing track, Cakeway.

He, and his kart, jumped in front of Minton Zaki, "Huh?" Minton asked himself. Vancent, however, didn't care, and attempted to get past the next racer, Crumbledon Di Caramello.

"Behind you!" Vancent tormented; he just had to torment somebody.

Crumbledon looked back, before attempting to block Vancent's way into getting past him. However, Vancent quickly drove other to the other side, easily getting past Crumbledon, "In front of you!" He smirked, before driving away.

"Was that Vancent?" Minton asked Crumbledon.

"I think so. He's actually a good racer." Crumbledon replied.

"I know, right?" Minton, along with Crumbleon, shrugged their shoulders.

Vancent quickly drove up the giant cake, finally coming behind Rancesca. He held a smirk on his face. Even though these three were his worst enemies, he was certain he would pass by them.

Rancesca, who held a cocky expression, was soon broken from her day-dream as Vancent came behind him, "Huh? It's the glitch!" She shouted.

"Gr, the glitch! Light em' up, Candlehead!" Toffyta gritted his teeth, glancing at Vancent.

Candlehead moved his kart towards the edge, lighting up the cherry's on the side with his candle exhaust fumes, "Ha, ha!" He giggled.

**"What's this?," **The announcer asked**, "Cherry Bomb!"**

"Whoa!" Vancent gasped as the cherry's began to explode, one by one. He shifted his joystick forward, only to avoid falling off the giant cake mountain. However, the explosion hit his kart slightly, and he began to glitch. The one thing that got in his way, and he thought it would never happen.

"I told you!" Toffyta smirked, as Vancent continued to glitch, "You're just an accident waiting to happen!" The three friends began to laugh as Vancent continued to glitch. Toffyta rolled his eyes. However, something extraordinary happened that none of the four even expected. Vancent teleported infront of Toffyta, Rancesca and Candlehead.

"AHHH!" The threesome screamed in unison.

"Whoa!" Vancent shouted as he began to drive backwards. There was yet another jump to another racetrack, and Vancent successfully got across.

However, Toffyta, Rancesca and Candlehead didn't. Vancent had distracted their driving so much that they didn't make the jump, but safely landed inside the frosting of a giant cupcake, "WHAAAH!" Toffyta began to wail.

"My candle!" Candlehead whimpered.

Vancent looked back at the threesome and sighed as he continued to drive to the next track, "OK, gotta get this under control. No more glitching."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the starting line, Rhonda and Felicia watched in anticipation as Vancent grabbed hold of second place in the race, "C'mon, kid let's do this!" Suddenly, she felt a cool, metal being pointed at her head.

Calhoun stared coldly at Rhonda, "Congratulations, Wreck-It! The game's going down and it's all your fault!" He gritted his teeth, "That Cy-Bug you brought with you from Hero's Duty? Multiplied."

"What? No way. It died in a taffy swamp." Rhonda retorted.

"My one and true love!" Felicia giggled as soon as she made eye-contact with Calhoun, "You came back-"

"Can it, fix-it!" Calhoun retorted, "Wrong; it didn't die in a taffy swamp. As I said before, this game's going down and it's all your fault!" He shouted.

**A/N: Two more chapters left, everyone! Next one will be awesome! For those of you who have watched the movie, you can guess exactly what's going to happen next! Also, next chapter will probably be the longest, too!**


	13. The Final Battle

**Summary: Rhonda is the bad guy of Fix-It Felicia Jr. She wants to prove that she can be a hero, but nobody believes she can do it. Through the friendship of Vancent Von Schweetz, a glitchy character in the game of Sugar Rush, she learns what it really takes to be a hero. **

**A/N: Whoo hoo! The most eventful chapter YET! I can't wait to share it with all of you, as much as I can't wait to write it! **

**Wreck-It, Rhonda**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Final Battle**

Vancent drove down Frosty Rally with ease, knowing no-body could cut him up and take his second place. Now, all he had to do was get past Queen Candy, and then he'd be first. Suddenly, he came behind the Queen. He quickly drove up next to the Queen and gave her a smug, cocky, smirk.

"What?" The Queen took her brown racing goggles off and asked herself in surprise.

Vancent had now taken first place, as he had distracted the Queen before him! He shifted his joystick and began to drift on the curves on the track, which made it almost impossible for Queen Candy to by-pass him. The Queen was then so distracted that she fell off a closed off ledge on the track.

"Whoohoo!" Vancent exclaimed as he skidded his way down the icy, colorful cavern inside the racetrack. He was so happy to be first in the race that he didn't notice somebody creeping up behind him.

"Get off my track!" The Queen exclaimed suddenly; Vancent was surprised; he thought he had thrown Queen Candy off the cliff, "I forbid you," She grabbed hold of the three horns on the front of her kart, "To cross," She then began to smash Vancent's windshield, "That finish line!" She finished.

"Hey, hey! What are you doin'?" Vancent asked. The Queen then got out her scepter and attempted to push Vancent out of the way. However, Vancent quickly grabbed hold of the scepter, whilst glitching.

The Queen began to glitch along with Vancent. However, she kept switching in between appearances, but ever so slightly, "I'm not letting you undo all my hard work!" She shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the starting line, Felicia and Rhonda watched with worry as the Queen strangled Vancent on the big screen. However, they seemed to recognize the other form that Queen Candy was slowly turning into, "Is that?" Felicia begun.

The Queen had now fully transformed into her original form; she had ghostly grey skin and a bright, white racing tracksuit. She also had a racing helmet with a red letter '_T_' on it.

"No way!" Rhonda finished Felicia's sentence, watching with surprise.

Vancent squeaked in fear as the racer stared at Vancent, "W-Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Turbette, the greatest racer ever, and I did not re-program this world to let you, and that over-grown monkey, take it away from me!" She screamed, performing a thumbs up. She then moved Vancent's kart into the middle of the track by force, , "Turbette-Tastic!" She shouted her original catchphrase, although not in the nice, bubbly way she used too when she was in TurbetteTime. She then suddenly transformed back into her Queen Candy form, "End of the line, glitch!" She shouted as she was about to ram Vancent into the wall, giving him an almost certain death.

"Glitch! Wait, that's it!" Vancent exclaimed, "OK, I know you said you wouldn't do it again, but this time, I need you...just concentrate...and...glitch!" He shouted, glitching away from Queen Candy/Turbette's grasp, and out of the icy cavern, "Sweet mother of monkey-milk, I did it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the finish line, Felicia, Rhonda and Calhoun felt rumbling from the ground. It was shaking. Something was coming out of the ground. Suddenly, a ginormous hole appeared in the ground, Cy-Bug's crawling out like crazy. Calhoun jumped onto his hovercraft as the people of Sugar Rush began to evacuate their stands, "People, get to Game Central Station, now!" He ordered as he began to fire up his gun.

"Wait!" Rhonda retorted, "They're all still racing!"

"Those kids'll find out soon enough!" Calhoun spat.

The Cy-Bug that Rhonda brought into Sugar Rush, who had now grown in size, flew off into the racetrack. As Vancent continued to drive out of Frosty Rally, The Queen was still determined to beat Vancent. However, the Cy-Bug flew right in front of the Queen, eating her whole, "AHHH!" She screamed as the Cy-Bug consumed her.

Vancent was now almost at the finish line; he was about to cross it, and for the first time! However, army's and army's of Cy-Bugs came shooting out from the ground, causing Vancent to loose control of his kart, and making him drive into a small patch of lollipops.

Rhonda, Felicia and Calhoun ran straight over to him, "Kid, let's get you outta here!" Rhonda shouted, picking up her small friend.

"But I didn't cross the finish line!" Vancent pouted, crossing his arms.

"Look around. There is no finish line. The Cy-Bug's are destroying everything." Rhonda replied as the Cy-Bugs began to destroy the finish line, causing it to collapse to the ground, "C'mon, we've gotta get to Game Central Station!"

Rhonda, Vancent, Felicia, and Calhoun headed up the rainbow bridge, of where the exit of Sugar Rush was. Rhonda, Felicia and Calhoun could get through the barrier, but Vancent, couldn't. He kept getting pulled back by the code of the game.

"What? Vancent, can't you get through?" Rhonda asked in worry.

"No! I told you, Rhonda! G-Glitches can't leave their games..." He said darkly as the huge population of Sugar Rush ran through the portal to Game Central Station.

Rhonda whimpered, tears forming in her eyes; she couldn't believe that her one and only friend would be killed in a matter of seconds, "Just go..." Vancent smiled, touching Rhonda's hand, his eyes wide open.

"Alright, this game's got no chance of surviving what-so-ever. We're going to have to blow up this entrance." Calhoun sighed; he didn't want this game to go down, but it had to.

Rhonda wouldn't give up, though. Not on Vancent, "Calhoun, is there any way we can stop the invasion of Cy-Bugs?" Rhonda turned to Calhoun, who kept firing his gun at the Cy-Bugs. However, there was too many to kill, and Calhoun, was getting outnumbered by the huge amount of Cy-Bugs.

"Unless there's some sort of beacon, this game's going down!" Calhoun retorted as he continued to shoot Cy-Bugs, Felicia waiting nervously behind his back.

Rhonda's eyes went wide; a beacon? There was one, in Diet Cola Mountain. If she punched the falling mentos into the mountain, it would explode, and would attract all the Cy-Bugs into going into it, which would then kill them, leaving Sugar Rush virtually unharmed.

"Mind if I borrow this thing, dude?" Rhonda asked Calhoun, although she hopped on the board without any reply from Calhoun.

"Rhonda..." Felicia watched in worry as her friend was about to do the most dangerous thing yet; she was about to sacrifice herself for the sake of her friend, and this game. Vancent got behind Felicia, weather as Felicia got behind Calhoun, praying for Rhonda's safety.

Rhonda arrived onto the surface of Diet Cola Mountain, and immediately began to punch the mentos into the mountain. She punched it several times before a small shift was felt, "One more and then-" But before she could punch the mentos in for the last time, something had whacked her across the mountain.

"Welcome to the boss level!" The voice shouted evilly. Rhonda looked up in surprise; she couldn't believe who it was, standing eleven foot in the sky. Or more like flying.

It was Queen Candy/Turbette, although not appearing in the form she was killed in; she was now in a ginormous Cy-Bug form, rapidly switching inbetween her Queen Candy disguise and her true, original, Turbette form, "I should thank you for helping me do this! Although, I think it'll be more fun to kill you!" She smirked, flying all around Rhonda.

Rhonda tried to run away from Turbette and punch the mentos into the mountain, so it would kill Tur. However, Turbette came flying down into view, "Get back here little guy!" She shouted tormentingly. She used her sharp pincers to grab hold of Rhonda, making her fly into the sky along with Turbette.

Rhonda eyed the rainbow bridge nervously; although Calhoun was there, shooting the bugs, too many had cornered them. Calhoun and Felicia slowly backed Vancent out of the game, but Vancent just wouldn't go anywhere. The Cy-Bugs soon cornered , "Kid!" Rhonda shouted, tears now streaming down her face, "Vancent!"

"Ah, look at that! It's your little friend!" Turbette pulled Rhonda's head up to face Vancent, "Let's watch him die together, shall we?" She smirked evilly.

"No, just me." Rhonda gritted her teeth, before breaking free of Turbette's tight grip. She held her hand out in stand-by, ready to punch the mentos into the mountain. However, she knew she would die along with it, since the explosion would kill her. For good, since she wouldn't re-generate. She was doing this for Vancent, however.

"Rhonda!" Vancent screamed as Felicia and Calhoun watched in agony as Rhonda was about to sacrifice herself for his own game.

"I'm bad," Rhonda begun to say the Bad-Anon motto as she came closer and closer to the mountain, "And that's good. I will never be good. And that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be..." She looked at the medal that Vancent had made, just for her, "Then me." And with that, she closed her eyes and punched the mentos into the mountain, now knowing what would happen to her.

Vancent, as stubborn as he was, wouldn't let his friend die. Not now. She had done so much for him. He quickly glitched on top of one Cy-Bug that was about to kill him, then another, then another, and then, another.

As Rhonda was about to fall into the boiling hot lava pit that was sure to kill her, something had caught her very quickly. She opened her eyes. It was Vancent, driving another racer's kart, "Kid!" Rhonda exclaimed out of happiness.

"Don't worry! I've got it under control!" He saluted his friend.

Meanwhile, Turbette watched the light from Diet Cola Mountain form. She noticed that all of the Cy-Bugs were heading towards it, "What? Where are you idiots all going-ooh..." The Cy-Bug programming that she was fused with was now over-taking her brain. She kept switching back to her Turbette form, which was not hypnotized, but her Queen Candy form, which was, kept over-taking her. That was a problem when you fused with a Cy-Bug; it's programming would over-take your brain entirely.

"What? No! Yeesss...don't go into the light! No! Yes! Don't go into the ligh-" And with that, she flew into the beacon, getting vaporized. And, because she wasn't a part of Sugar Rush, she was gone for good.

Rhonda and Vancent, however, were perfectly safe; they had jumped into a chocolate puddle, giving them perfect safety. Rhonda was frozen for a moment until she exclaimed, "It's chocolate! Woohoo! It's chocolate! Ha, ha! I love chocolate!" She threw Vancent up into the air, who fist pumped her.

Felicia jumped up and down with excitement, "Oh wow! Way to go, Rhonda, my buddy!" She laughed. Felicia looked up at Calhoun and did something that was so dangerous; she kissed him on the cheek. Calhoun gritted his teeth and stared at Felicia angrily. However, something amazing happened after that; Calhoun lifted Felicia up by the collar and...kissed him back...directly on the lips.

Rhonda and Vancent immediately headed back to the finish line. Felicia and Calhoun flew down on another one of Calhoun's hover-boards. However, it was virtually impossible for Vancent to make it across with his kart.

However, Felicia smiled and held up her magic hammer, "I can fix it!" She exclaimed. She then began to slowly touch the tiles on the racetrack, fixing it up, one by one.

"She's fixing it, with a hammer?" Vancent whispered to Rhonda.

"Logic of eighties games, I guess?" Rhonda retorted, giggling. Vancent, who did nothing but shrugged his shoulders confusingly.

Rhonda then ran over to the small patch in the lollipop fields and lifted up Vancent's kart with ease. She ran back over to the finish line, and put the kart down behind the red and white colored tiles. Vancent hopped into the kart and looked up at Rhonda, "You ready for this?" Rhonda asked, smiling at her friend.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Vancent replied, smiling back. And with that, Rhonda pushed his friend over the finish line, for the first time.

The tiles began to glow, which was expected if Vancent's code was being restored to the game, but something amazing happened to Vancent after that, which nobody could even explain. Not even Vancent could.

**A/N: One more chapter to go! I'm so proud of this story! I started it and finished it among my end of term holidays! Boy, do I dedicate a lot to FF net, huh? And the holiday's haven't even ended yet! I've got four more days!**


	14. All's Well That End's Well

**Summary: Rhonda is the bad guy of Fix-It Felicia Jr. She wants to prove that she can be a hero, but nobody believes she can do it. Through the friendship of Vancent Von Schweetz, a glitchy character in the game of Sugar Rush, she learns what it really takes to be a hero. **

**A/N: WHOOHOO! The final chapter! I think I'm gonna cry! No really, I'm so happy so many people liked this story! I didn't even expect more then ten reviews for the whole story! So, I thank some of you for reading from the beginning!  
**

**Wreck-It, Rhonda**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**All's Well That End's Well**

Vancent was lifted up into the sky. Glowing white sparkles began to form around him. Vancent was in confusion, "What's with all these magic sparkles?" He asked himself. Unknown to Vancent, when he crossed the finish line, his code was restored to the game. Also, the game had seemed to totally rest itself, the damage from the Cy-Bugs all being restored.

Whilst Vancent's code was being rightfully restored, his clothes began to change; a fancy, pink outfit was suddenly appearing on him, white gloves appeared on his hands, a scepter appeared in his hand, and a large, peppermint sword was connected to his red gumdrop belt.

Rhonda, Felicia and Calhoun were in total confusion; the inhabitants of Sugar Rush ran back inside to their game, and their memories were restored back to normal. All the racers gasped in confusion, including Sour Belle, "Now I remember..." She mumbled, running over to Vancent, "All hail the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, Prince Vancent."

Swizzalinda immidiately got down on her knees, meaning she knew exactly what sanction would come; Toffyta looked at Vancent carefully, "Now I remember, he's our Prince."

"Oh, that's right..." Candlehead gritted his teeth nervously.

"We are so, so sorry about the way we all treated you." Toffyta was panicking like crazy; sweat was virtually pouring off him. Crumbledon fumbled with his fingers nervously, weather as Gleyda couldn't believe what was going on.

"Yeah," Rancesca added, "Those were just...jokes..." She shrugged her shoulders. Gleyda smiled sheepishly at Prince Vancent.

"I was just doing what Toffyta told me to do!" Candlehead wailed, pointing at Toffyta. Crumbledon smiled a little, blaming everything on Toffyta, too. Toffyta clenched his fists together angrily, before turning back to Prince Vancent.

"Tut, tut." Vancent smirked, "As your merciful Prince, I hereby decree, that everyone who was ever mean to me, shall be..." He pointed his scepter at all the racers, who were hopeful for an award, "Executed..."

"WHAT?!" All the racers asked in unison before breaking down in tears, all getting on their knees; "No, no, no, p-please..." Toffyta whimpered.

"Oh my land..." Felicia mumbled.

"Oh, this place just got interesting." Calhoun smirked; Rhonda and Felicia looked at him a little.

"WE DON'T WANNA DIE!" Toffyta screamed, wailing along with the other racers.

"Ah, I'm just kidding!" Vancent smirked, putting a hand on his hip, "Stop cryin', Toffyta!" He chuckled.

"I-I'm trying...but my tears won't stop!" Toffyta whimpered, some of the other racers sniffling a little.

Vancent turned around to Rhonda, having a little bit of trouble walking in his outfit, "Ey, so this is the real you?" Rhonda asked, smiling at her friend.

Vancent chuckled, "Rhonda, what are you nuts? This isn't me!" He glitched out of his Prince outfit, and back into his original hoodie and shorts, "This is me! Look, the code may say I'm a Prince but I know who I really am, Rhonda! I'm a racer with the greatest superpower ever! I was here!" He teleported further away from Rhonda, "I was there!" He teleported again, "I was glitchin' through the walls!" He teleported right beside Toffyta and Rancesca, "I'm not givin' that up!"

"Pardon me for asking," Krunchie spoke up, "If you're not our Prince, then who's gonna lead us?"

"Yeah, who?" Krispy continued.

"Duh, me!" Vancent replied, before walking around, thinking, "But I'm thinking more along the lines of a constitutional democracy. Oh, President Vancent Von Schweetz! Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

The others nodded their heads in agreement, happy with Vancent's decision for his new title.

"Fix-It, Wreck-It, the Arcade's about to open." Calhoun spoke up, him and Felicia hopping into the spaceship that Rhonda crashed on her first visit to Sugar Rush.

Rhonda knelled down to hug Vancent; Vancent jumped up and immediately hugged Rhonda, "Y'know...you could stay here, and live in the castle, you could have your own wing where no-one would ever complain about your stench or treat you bad ever again. You could be happy." A couple of tears formed in his eyes.

"Ah, I'm already happy; I've got the coolest friend in the world. And besides I've got a job to do, too. It may not be as fancy as being President, but it's my duty, and it's a big one." Rhonda joked; Vancent chuckled.

"Rhonda, you comin' sister?" Felicia asked.

"See you around, President FartFeathers." Rhonda placed Vancent down on the ground.

"Arivour, Admiral Underpants." Vancent retorted, smiling.

"And farewell, Baronette Boogerface." Rhonda bowed a little.

"Goodbye, Major Body Odor!" Vancent smirked, throwing his fist in the air happily.

"Hasta LaVista-" Before Rhonda could continue, Felicia groaned.

"Rhonda!" She complained, obviously wanting to get back to her game.

"Alright, to be continued!" Rhonda chuckled before making her way into the spaceship.

"Yeah!" Vancent exclaimed, before the other racers made their way over to him. Toffyta gave him a thumbs up, as a way of apologizing. Candlehead smiled a little and grabbed Vancent's hand, pulling him away from where he was standing. Vancent took one more look around and waved at Rhonda once more.

Rhonda waved back once more, before Calhoun drove the spaceship out of Sugar Rush, and into Game Central Station.

* * *

When the Arcade opened half-an-hour later, Mrs Litwak pulled the Out-Of-Order sign off the screen of Fix-It Felicia Jr, "Hey, look at that! Rhonda's back! Isn't that great!" She exclaimed, looking at the repair woman, who could do nothing but shrug.

* * *

Back in Bad-Anon, Rhonda finished her whole story to all the bad guys, "...So, I'm happy to report, and I bet you're all happy to hear, I'm taking life one game at a time." The other Bad-Anon members clapped her.

* * *

"OK," Rhonda started, "First the job hasn't exactly changed. But, newsflash, the Nicelanders are actually being nice to me. And y'know, that got me thinking about those poor guys with no game. So, here's what we did. We asked some of them to help us out on the bonus levels. I'm telling you, you guys, we haven't been this popular in years! It's crazy! The gamer's say we're retro, which I think mean's old but cool. Oh, and I decided living in the dump wasn't making me feel any good so I cleaned it up; built myself a little shack and a couple for the new guys, too. Oh, with a little help from Felicia. Oh, and guess who was the Maid Of Honour at Felicia and Calhoun's wedding? That's right, people, ol' ham-hands herself. Very elegant Felicia, you should've seen her. And, not a single bug in sight, either. The only thing I have to say...was that some tears were shed. But I've gotta say, that the best part of my day, is when I get thrown off the roof. Because when the Nicelanders lift me up, I can see Vancent racing. The players love him, glitching on, just like I knew they would...turns out I don't need a medal to be a good-guy...because if that little kid likes me, how bad can I be?"

**A/N: WHAAA! IT'S DONE! Man, I'm gonna miss writing this fic! No really, I am! I'm just so...so happy that you guys reviewed and liked it...*sniffle* I think I'm gonna cry now...anyway, I've starting working on my genderbent One Sweet Race one-shot, so they'll be more where that came from. I'm also writing a whole bunch of spinoff one-shots about these guys. Mainly about Rhonda and Vancent's friendship, but some about all four of them (Rhonda, Vancent, Felica and Calhoun)**

**Just...thank you guys SO much for reviewing. It means so much to me. But remmeber, this isn't good-bye with WiR fanfiction! Just with this fic! So with that, goodbye to this fic! And thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
